Find a Way
by ningyobaka
Summary: Gazille goes off on a mission for an extended time, leaving Levi alone to work out the advacing of their relationship. Covers time Gazille is gone and after he's back. Has Lucy X Natsu in it and Gray X Juvia towards the later.
1. find a way

Gazille and Levi (The Used, "Find a way")

Gazille sat on the couch beside his distressed bookworm with his arms around her shoulders. "Lay your head down, just for now" he whispered softly into her ear. "Don't worry about me leaving just yet. We have one more night to say I love you."

Levi laid her head in Gazille's lap, letting his hand fall to her side gently rubbing his hand up and down. She smiled up at him breathing in his smell, savoring the sight of him as the last of the sun's light dipped below the horizon. The orange glow replaced with the soft light of the moon on his features. "Do you really to be gone for so long on this job?" she asked, a glint of hope revealing it's self in her voice.

Gazille sighed deeply. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll come back to you, always." He moved his hand to her cheek and brushed the hair from her face. "No matter what ever happens. I will always find a way back to my love."

Levi pressed her hand over his. "Can't I just go with you? I've gotten a lot stronger, I can help you. I can…" she was cut off by Gazille's gruff voice barely hiding his annoyance.

"STOP bookworm. You cannot come." Before she could voice another protest he added, "It has nothing to do with you being weak. You are amazing in your own abilities. But you just can't." he slid his hands under her arms and pulled her up into his lap. He wiped the tears starting to well up from her balls of her cheeks with his thumb, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You won't even tell me what the job is because it's so dangerous." Levi whispered nuzzling into his neck. She brought her hand up to his chest. Resting it over his heart.

Gazille gave a rough sigh as he reached up and covered her hand in his own. "Enough already. We have this one night till I leave." He moved so he could stare into her bright and beautiful eyes that he had fallen so madly for. "I won't spend it with us arguing over this." He held her shoulder tighter. As he brought his hand to her face his rough dark hands a stark contrasts to her soft pale skin. He lifted her head up and placed a firm kiss to her lips. "I want to spend this night proving to you that I will always love you. And no matter what happens. I have faith in our love." He kissed her again. "And I have faith that you'll wait for me no matter what happens." He kissed her again. "Because you…"

"I love you." She finished for him. "And what do you take me for? It's only a few months, you think I'd go find another boy between now and then to run off with?" she gave him a funny look grabbing both his cheeks and pinching.

"Fishtail and leaf head will still be here. And you're a beautiful girl, with guys chasing after you all the time. You'd have no trouble finding someone without me threatening all of them if they even look at you." He said with his cheeks still pulled out by his little blue haired beauty.

"But I wouldn't" Levi said and she rotated in his lap to face him. A leg to either side of him, pulling his face closer to hers. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I'm not worried." Gazille said, placing a peck to her nose. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist. Not wanting to let go. To hold her and this moment forever, knowing it have to tide him over for a few long months.

"Gazille," he groaned in reply, afraid she'd go back to reminding him of what he was leaving her for again. Leaving her to finish up the master plans of baiting his son's dark guild. But he'd do it. Because he knew if he didn't it would put his love and his friends in more danger in the long run. "d-do you want, want to make love before you leave?" Levi stammered out as she turned beet red, glancing away from him in embarrassment of what she had just asked him.

Gazille's head jerked straight up and his eyes wide, as he stared at his bookworm in sheer shock. He had explained to her once before when she had asked him why he hadn't made so much as a move on her since he had asked her out. Besides kissing and hugging and the occasional ass grab, he hadn't even tried any heavy petting with her. It had bothered her thinking him to be the kind of man to be very forward with those kinds of physical aspects of a relationship. So one day she cornered him and asked him. He explained that for him mating was the same as marriage to humans. And that dragons and dragon slayers only choose one mate for their whole lives. Even if their mate was to pass away they wouldn't take another mate. This included him he had told her, through a subtle shade of pink on his cheeks and head turned to the side, refusing to look at her while explaining. Not that she minded. She had smiled at him and nodded in understanding. However she didn't pass up the chance to tease him. Poking him in the ribs and giggling. "So you're a virgin then huh?" his face turned as pink as Natsu's hair as she stated her conclusion out loud. "Don't worry I am too." She quickly looped her arm through his and took hold of his fingers. Dragging him off to buy him some well deserved breakfast for prying into his feelings like that.

So knowing this, Levi had just in a way proposed to him. He leaned in close to her, moving his hands to the sides of her face shoving her mouth into his. His kisses rough and desperate and he tried to wrap his head around what had just been asked of him. Knowing he wanted more than anything to just start ripping her clothes from her body and throwing her to the floor to take her. Levi's hands moved up his chest to his neck tugging at his collar. Reaching up she rubbed the back of his head his hair falling between her fingers. She had little nervous tremors running through her body as his hands moved one to her hair and then to her side his thumb pressing into her breast. Knowing what she had just asked of him. And knowing she did truly love him in a way she'd had only ever read about in her books. And she wanted more than anything to be sure he would come home to her eventually no matter what.

Gazille stopped as he felt her body shake against him again. And pulled back from her. She looked at him with sadness on her face. Not sure as to why he had stopped. "We don't have to do this. You don't. I can wait till you're ready." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want to hurt you again. We don't have to rush anything."

Levi reached up and pinched his cheeks. "You silly goose. I want you. I can do this. And I want to be with you. I want you to be mine."

"But your shaking" Gazille said with his cheeks pulled out.

"I'm shaking because I'm nervous. But I still want you." She kissed his nose. "You want me too right?" With that Gazille stood up with Levi in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder. She pushed her self up from his shoulder blades and gave a shout.

"Wha…what are you doing Gazille?"

"If we are going to do this. I'm going to do it right. Or at least in a more comfortable spot. We are going to the bed." He said a little boisterously and thrust his fist towards the door to his bedroom. Marching off with his prize over his shoulder. Levi giggled at his enthusiasm. He kneeled on his bed as he stalked up to it and gently laid his little blue haired wonder on the bed before him.

Levi looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Can we turn off the lights?" she wrapped her arms around her middle her cheeks flushed.

He gave her a side ways look as he took off his shirt. Her face now turning to a cherry. "Why?" he climbed on top of her with an evil smirk. "Don't want me to see you turning into a tomato every 20 seconds." He kissed her neck and he slid her hair band off her head. Letting her blue locks fall around her face.

"Not, not just that." Levi said as she gasped as his teeth scraped her neck. "I just, I'm not built like the other girls in the guild you know." Her mind fluttering at his touching, knowing exactly where all of it was leading.

"I know." Gazille said roughly into her ear nibbling on it. "You're way better than any of the other crazy fucking girls in the guild." He sat up and reached for the chain on the light by his bed. "But whatever it takes to make you feel more comfortable. Not afraid of the dark anymore?"

"Not with you with me I'm not." Levi said, running her across his shoulder and chest. Feeling his body out with her hands, wondering what he'd do next. Gazille brought himself back down to her. Place his hand at her side stroking the bare skin peeking out between her shirt and pants with his thumb.

"Anytime you want to stop, just say the word. I'll stop quicker than shit. Any reason it doesn't matter. All you have to do is say so." He slid his hand slowly up her blouse it moving up with his hand as he crept close to his goal. She felt so warm to his touch. He wanted to try his best to be gentle with her. And he knew it was going to be hard. It took so much of his will power to not just start tearing off her clothes with his claws.

Levi took his other hand in hers and squeezed it. "Really Gazille I'm ok with this." She placed his hand next to the other on her now bare stomach. She then reached down and fumbled with his belt, finally able to undo it. The rattle of the metal disturbing the quiet of the room. With that sound Gazille reached up the rest of the way and latched onto her breast. Cupping it roughly in his large hands. Levi gasped. And he let go. But just as quickly her hands swung up to grab a hold of his and push them back down onto her. "No, I'm fine please. Keep going. I was… it just felt nice and I was surprised." Gazille answered her by once again lightly squeezing them. Curving his fingers over the lip of her bra, his fingernails grazed against her skin.

Levi let out another small gasp. Once again Gazille pulled back. But before Levi could protest again. "Can we get you out of your shirt?" Gazille asked already starting to lift her up into a sitting position.

"Uh huh." She replied as she helped push herself up. Gazille grabbed the bottom of her shirt lifting it above her breast, but it got snagged on her chin. Levi reached in front to help him and pulled the collar away from her. Once the shirt was past her mouth Gazille went straight for her lips. Tossing her shirt behind him, he reached for the middle of her back where her bra clasp was. He pulled away from her mouth to grunt as he reached up with his other hand to fumble with. Levi breathed in deep when he pulled away already missing his lips on hers.

"Damn it!" Gazille yelled out as he pulled and stretched out Levi's bra. "How the hell do you women even put this infernal contraption on?"

"Here let me help you with it." Levi said through soft giggling, reaching around to undo it herself.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to be bested by a piece of underwear!" And with that Gazille changed his fingers into his metal claws and dug then into the band shredding the fabric till it released.

"Gazille! You did not just tear my bra?" Levi shouted out in protest. As she pulled her bra off to feel the ends.

"Well it shouldn't be so damn hard to get off you!" Gazille growled back snatching the thing from her and tossing it over his shoulder. "Stupid piece of fabric." And with that Gazille took to Levi's lips again pushing her back on the bed as he finished pulling out his belt and tossing it to the floor. He grabbed his tiny partner's waist and slid his up her sides till he once again reached her small breasts. Pressing his thumbs into the underside of her soft mounds, he moved his mouth to her neck. As Levi gasped for air and just pure pleasurable bliss. She moaned out his name as he bit down on her neck pressing his hips into hers. Rubbing his rough fingers across her nipples he dragged his tongue up her neck and across her jaw line.

Levi cried out his name again as he lightly pinched her nipples working his way back down her neck. Levi reached out and placed her hands on the back of head wringing her fingers through his hair and he slid over her collar bone, pausing only to leave a little love bite there. Her back arches a little as he did so. Gazille answered her body with his own hips pushing her back down to the bed. He felt the pressing in his pants growing as he did so. Almost taking over his mind as he squeezed her breasts harder and letting out a feral growl. His loosened his grip though when Levi yelped at the change of pressure and pulled on his hair in her grip. Gazille caught himself and stopped his grinding. "It's ok," Levi said to him rubbing his head. "I'm sorry I pulled your hair. I was just startled."

Gazille leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Can I…" he started. "I want to take of your pants." Levi was thankful he had turned off the lights for her as she felt her face turn red at his words. She placed her cheek against his and nodded her head up and down. Gazille slid his hands down Levi's pale body to the top and her pants and began fumbling with button and zipper. However pulling them off her turned out to not be the easy task he had hoped. "Geez, bookworm, how'd you even get these fucking things on?"

Levi burst out laughing as he pulled her slightly across the bed grunting. "Let me get them. You aren't ruining anymore of my clothes tonight." Levi grabbed her pants and arched her back and clinching her buttocks as she pulled the jeans down to her knees. At which point Gazille decided it was his turn to get back in on the action. He grabbed them roughly and yanked them the rest of the way off dropping them to the floor with an evil scowl.

"Stupid pants" Gazille growled at them like they were the evilest thing on the planet. Levi burst out laughing again. Holding her sides. "Oh you think you can laugh at me huh? I'll show you." He quickly yanked off his pants and climbed back over the top of her. He grabbed her legs and pulled them to either side of him placing her feet in-between his own legs. He grabbed her hip and took one of her arms with his hand and held it down on the bed. Before blowing a huge raspberry on her breast.

"Oh don't do that!" Levi cried out laughing even more. Squirming to get away from his mouth. She shoved his shoulder with her free arm to no avail. Her squirming just added to the friction he had been waiting for. he answered it with his own. Soon Levi's giggles were replaced with soft moans. He brought his mouth down to his little blue haired angel's breast and began to lick and suck. Taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could scraping his teeth across her soft skin. "Ah Gazille." Levi moaned as she arched her back into him again. Her pushed her hips into his with the added help from his hand. He released her hand and brought that hand to her free breast. Levi cried out again. Gazille's grinding became rougher and more erratic with each of her moans. He released her breast from his mouth and started kissing his way back up to her lips.

After a few minutes of rough kissing, he brought his head back a little to look at his tiny and frail lover. At least as best he could with just the moon light seeping through the window. Luckily dragons have a little bit better vision than humans. "Levi if you are still sure about this…" he let the comment hang for a minute.

"Yes, please. I still want to." She smiled up at him her eyes hazy, "more so now I'd say." She blushed. Bringing her hands up to his hair again, to pull his face down to place quick and light kisses to his lips.

"Ok, then I really think it'd be a good idea for me to take out my piercings then." Gazille said sitting back and pulling down his boxers.

"Why's that?" Levi asked confused before noticing what he was doing. "Yo…you have piercing down there to?" Levi fumbled and grabbed at the air around his light till she found the chain. "I want to see!" Levi quickly reached forward and grabbed at his boxers to get a better look. Sure enough Gazille had 4 bars going through the bottom of the shaft of his penis. Gazille's cheeks burned bright red at Levi's reaction to finding out his piercing collection was a bit more expansive than what could be seen during the day. "Oh my god!" Levi squealed and giggled. "I can't believe you pierced that. I would've never thought of that. Why do you have to take them out?" Levi looked up at him with a beaming smile as she bombarded him.

"Bookworm, knock it off. You keep up with looking at it like that I'm gonna loose my hard on. I have to take them out so I don't tear the shit out of you. So just sit down and stop looking at me with those eyes like that." He gently pushed her away while he took care of his business. Tossing the bars and his boxers to the floor. He did enjoy the fact that she had turned the light back on so he got a nice uncensored view of his blue haired angel. In just her panties no less. Oh well those would be gone soon enough as well by the time Gazille was done. He moved towards her again pulling her legs out from under her and spreading them before him. He grabbed the top of the waist band of her panties and pulled them slowly down her thighs. Once to her ankles he tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. "Mind if we keep the light on now bookworm?" he said with a smirk, as he moved down to her body. Pressing his bare body against hers gently grinding.

"Oh, I guess not." Levi said blushing as she realized what she had done in her excitement and curiosity.

Gazille kissed her lips gently lowering her to the bed. "I'll go nice and easy. And if you change your mind at any time just tell me."

"There will be no changing my mind Gazille Redfox. You are going to be mine and only mine." Levi said with a determined grin on her face.

"Humph, I was already yours. But I'm not gonna complain." Gazille said as he began kissing her again.


	2. secretes

Gazille and Levi 2

Gazille had his bags at his feet as he sat on a bench in the guild hall holding his little bookworm lightly around the waist as she quietly read one of her books. He'd occasionally place kisses to the back of her head. Pantherlily sat on the table drinking from his tiny tankard smiling at the metal dragon slayers far more open displays of affection towards the solid script mage. "So when are you leaving for your mission Gazille?" Panther Lily asked nonchalantly.

Levi's head perked up for a minute. "Wait, you're not going with him Lily?" she looked over her shoulder at Gazille, "you didn't tell me that!" her eyes now filled with worry.

Gazille gave a low growl. "Couldn't just keep your mouth shut could you cat?" he gave an angry scowl to his cat on the table.

But Lily just returned the look thinking it was strange that Levi hadn't already known this. "I thought you would've told her. So why don't you tell her now."

"No Lily isn't coming. He can't come just like you can't. I have to do this job alone." He said the annoyance potent in his voice. But he turned his head away from Levi seeming to scowl at the room unable to look into her worried eyes.

"I don't know anything about this job, so I'm guessing neither does Levi." Lily stated bluntly. Gazille just grunted his response.

"It's not important…" Gazille started but was cut off by Levi.

Her fear and anxiety creeping into her voice as she slammed her book on the table. "What do you mean it's not important? We are your friends your… your family!" Levi burst out. A bright red blush spreading across her.

Gazille brushed away her bangs and place a kiss to her forehead. "I know. And that's why. Just please trust me. No matter what." He gave her an evil smirk. "Besides I have a special job just for you while I'm gone. Should keep you plenty occupied." He reached over and grabbed Lily by the scruff of the neck.

"Hey put me down! You're going to spill my beer!" Lily clutched at his cup with both hands as Gazille plopped him into Levi's lap.

"I want you to look after my cat for me. Make sure flame head and bunny girl don't run off with him while I'm gone." Levi gave him a small smile and hint of a blush in reply. Knowing full well he was just teasing her and Lily. "Also when I come back I expect to see my place full of books."

Levi and Lily both gave him confused looks. "What? Why" they both asked in unison thoroughly confused.

"Like you said we are a family," he rubbed the back of his head scowling at the floor. "Now. And you know a family should live together." He looked back to her. "Lily and I have rent covered for the time I'll be gone. And the two of you should be more than able to handle some small jobs if you want anything extra or food or whatever."

Lily scoffed. "Your lack of romanticism knows no bounds."

"Shut up! Cat like your love life is any better!" he looked away from both of them his cheeks slightly red, though not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "I have to go talk to the old man before I leave. So you guys work out the moving. See you in a few months." He stood up and gave Levi a kiss before ruffling her hair. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a weak attempt to hold onto him for just a bit longer.

Poor Lily squished between them. "That's nice and all but you two are going to spill my beer!" he pushed his feet against Gazille's stomach.

Levi giggled and released Gazille. "I'm sorry Lily." He waved a paw at her. He went to take another swig from his mug, just as Gazille rubbed his head, making the poor exceed spill his beer all over his face. Gazille laughed at his friend, the little cat growled and gave him a death glare.

Gazille looked into Levi's sad and worried eyes. "Don't worry, the time will pass fast." He gave her one last kiss to her head before he gathered up his bags and went to master Makrov's office.

"You know," Lily whispered to Levi. "If we really want to know what his special job is about, I could always go ease drop on their meeting." He rubbed his beard trying to get the liquid out. "I have very good hearing."

"Lily! We can't do that! Gazille would be so upset with us. Master too I'm sure." But Lily noticed she kept looking over her shoulder in the direction that Gazille had gone. "Besides we trust him, right?"

Lily scoffed, "this has nothing to do with trust. It has to do with him with holding information."

"And leaving you behind." She poked Lily's belly giving a little giggle. Lily looked away from her, a frown plastered on his face. "I'm sorry Lily."

"No need to be sorry. You haven't done anything. But yes, I'm curious about what this special assignment of his is that he can't even tell me." He crossed his arms across his chest. "And maybe a little worried for him."

"I'm worried to. But I guess I'm used to being left behind by him." Levi said sadly.

"Don't say it like that. He cares for you very deeply. He just doesn't want to risk you being hurt. Besides you know you have to stay with your two friends on their missions. They could get hurt with out you." Lily hoped off her lap to the floor. "However, being as I'm a cat. I'm going to let my curiosity get the best of me. I'll report back to you if I find out anything." He gave Levi a cocky smile and headed towards master Makrov's office.

"Just don't get caught Lily." Levi whispered at him. Glad though that they might at least get to know something. Just then Jet and Droy entered the guild hall and went straight to their fearless leader.

"Levi are we going to be taking a job today?" Droy asked sitting down across from Levi.

"Yeah cause me and Droy need some rent money." Jet added as he sat down next to Droy.

"Sorry guys but Gazille is leaving on a job today and I think I want to hang around with Lucy and Lily for a bit today." She gave them both a soft smile. "Lily and I have some important things discuss. But!" she added a bit more enthusiastically. "We can take a job tomorrow."

"Levi are you alright?" Jet asked.

"Yeah you seem kind of down." Droy added.

"Of coarse I'm fine. Just a little down, but not to much." She added with a smile at her friends.

"Did Gazille do something to hurt you Levi?" Droy asked.

"Cause we'll go kicks his ass for upsetting you." Jet added.

"He didn't break up with you did he?" they both asked in unison unable to hide the glimmer of hope in their voices.

Levi looked at them exasperated. "No, he did neither of those things. Shame on you both for thinking such things." She sighed. "On the contrary, our relationship has become even deeper. It's just that he's going on a job alone and he's going to be gone for a little longer than I'd want him too."

Jet and Droy dropped their heads as they spoke. "We are sorry Levi, we just worry about you." Droy stated somberly.

"Yeah we just don't want to see you down. We like it better when you are happy." Jet added.

Levi stood up and reached across the table to embrace her friends in a deep hug. "Aw, you guys. Don't you worry one bit about me. I promise you I'm fine. And I'm allowed to have my little Debbie downer moments as much as anyone else. But thank you for caring." She sat back down in her seat. "I'm going to finish reading my book now while I wait for Lily. You two should go get some breakfast and have some fun today. And tomorrow we will go out on a job. Be the perfect thing to help me get my mind off Gazille not being around." She beamed a big smile at her friends as the got up from the table to go about their business waving good bye to their team leader.

A short while later Lily came back out to sit with Levi at the table. He looked very grumpy; his arms crossed and chin down in deep thought almost. "Lily is everything alright?" Levi gave him a concerned look as he hopped onto the bench.

Lily looked up at her as she spoke to him. "Yes, yes everything is fine. I'm just thinking is all." He had to keep what he had learned to himself. The information would probably break poor Levi's heart. And worse yet he had promised master Makrov to keep it to himself. Because sure enough he had been caught ease dropping and had gotten an ass chewing from both the old man and Gazille. But now he at least knew what was going on. And why Gazille was keeping everything so hush even from him and Levi. And why he had been left behind. Though he himself had given Makrov a warning in return for the information. Luckily he himself was still standing, the old man being a very powerful mage and all, Lily had let his anger at the situation cloud his judgment on his outburst.

"So what did you find out Lily?" Levi inquired hoping to have her fears dispersed.

"It's not so bad. It's just a reconnaissance mission in a dark guild area. He'd just fit in more without a cute young girl with him and a pet. That's why he didn't bring us along. And I'm sure he didn't want to tell you about it, since you'd be worried about him going around a bunch of dark guilds alone." Lily patted her leg gently hoping she'd buy his lie.

"Well I guess out of anyone here Gazille would fit in best with a bunch of dark guilds Levi said solemnly. Her head titled down at the exceed, but her eyes not really looking at him.

"And he's the least like to just go around beating the shit out of the dark guilds just for being dark guilds." Lily added pointing at Natsu's group in the corner.

"I'm sure he'll still find an excuse to beat some of them up though." Levi added with a giggle. "Over something trivial I'm sure."

"Guaranteed." Lily added with a smile. He hoped off the bench to the floor once more. "Come my dear. Let's go back to the house and look about and see what we have to do to get you moved in. and after Gazille's behavior today, I do believe I'd like to know what happened between you two in my absence last night." Lily started walking but didn't hear the sound of Levi's foot steps in pursuit. He turned around to find Levi sitting straight up with her head tilted down with her face neon red. "Oh dear, my apologies Levi." With a hint of a smirk in his tone he added, "Though from you face I think I can understand why he's in such a good mood." Lily walked back over to her and grew to his true size taking Levi's hand. The two walked out of the guild hall Lily's arm around Levi's shoulder shielding her embarrassed expression from the view of the other guild members. Though it didn't stop one particular bar maid from catching a glimpse of the situation. And to begin scheming to get information from the solid script mage later.


	3. job or not

Gazille x Levi 3

Levi stood in front of the jobs board with Jet and Droy behind her, trying to find another one suitable for her team. One that would give them enough money to pay their rent and her own while she was moving. The last few jobs hadn't gone so well. Low paying and good chunk of the rewards went to paying for damages they had cause by accident while trying to complete the jobs. Though her team didn't cause nearly as much damage as Natsu's team. She hadn't even gotten a chance to start moving her belongings yet from having so many jobs to do. And it had been almost 2 months since Gazille had left on his job. Today the trouble seemed to be that they couldn't even find a job that looked like it would fit their abilities. Worse yet the job board even made it look like there had been a recent out break of bandits in the area. Magically equipped bandits at that.

Panther Lily walked up to team shadow gear, noticing they had been standing in front of the board for a while now. "Are you three having trouble finding a job?" Lily asked as he jumped up onto Levi's shoulder. He began to look over the board as well.

"Yeah" Jet and Droy stated in unison.

"They all seem out of our skill range." Levi stated frankly. Sighing with disappointment.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Lily said flying to the board and taking one of the slips. "Let's take this one. And I'd love to join your team on it, if you'll have me."

"Oh Lily, you don't have to do that." Levi exclaimed.

"You'd really help us?" Jet asked.

"Of coarse I'll help you. We are guild mates are we not? And Levi I've already got all the preparations done for our project. And I'm bored just hanging around the guild with out that lug head to stir trouble with." Lily had a mischievous smile on his face at that, but it turned to a frown. "And if I don't get out of here soon, I might do something I'll regret to Happy." Lily's eye gave a little twitch at Happy's name. The little blue cat had been bugging him constantly about how to win over Charlie's affection. And though at first it seemed like a good idea. The little cat had grinded Lily's last ounce of patience to dust. Levi giggled.

"We'd be Happy to have you join us Lily, right Levi?" Droy stated smiling at the cat.

"We would really appreciate it. What job did you pick Lily?" he handed it to Levi. She read the slip out loud. "Town: Amaster. Pay: 200,000 jewels. Job description: take down a band train robbers. Leader known to posse powerful magic skills in the form of earth magic and several of the others have magical abilities ranging from ex-equip, to fire and gases. Jet and Droy's jaws dropped as she read the slip.

"Should be enough to pay for all of your bills for the month right? Because I'd really like if me and Levi could finish our project. Some time soon." Lily said looking at the two fashion challenged boys.

"Do you really think we can do this one Lily? This is a bit out of the usual for our team." Levi asked, the lack of confidence in her voice not missed on Lily.

"Yeah we aren't you and Gazille." Jet grumbled in a bit bitterly.

"No you are not. But you are 3 very capable mages. And I will be there to help. Everything will be fine. And you will all be able to make ends meat this month." Lily gave the boys a sly smile. "Besides I don't think this guild could handle any more mages like Gazille."

Levi gave a giggle and started pushing the boys to the door. "Let's head out right away, go pack you two. I'll meet you at the train station in 2 hours."

Once out side the boys went off to their apartment and Levi headed to the dormitory. "May I accompany you Levi?"

"Of coarse Lily. We can swing by Gazille's place to get your things on the way to the train station." Levi said beaming him a smile.

"We can also drop off a few of your things and at least get started on moving you in while they are busy." Lily added while giving Levi a wink. Knowing she hadn't told Jet and Droy yet about moving in with him and Gazille. Probably wouldn't till she was already there at that.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. We can start with some of my books. I told Lucy about moving a few weeks ago and she went and bought me a little red wagon to help." She beamed Lily a smile.

"That will make things much easier." The two entered the dormitory and quickly made their way to Levi's room. While she gathered the things she'd need for their job. Lily started piling some of her books into the wagon. It already had a few items in it that Levi had started picking up in her spare time. Levi had her bag ready in no time, with clothes and toiletries and about 5 books. 3 she thought would be useful for the job and 2 novels to keep her occupied on the train rides. Once she finished she helped Lily finish stacking a few more items onto the wagon. One of which amused Lily greatly. "You are going to bring a stuffed bunny?"

"Well yes he'd have to go eventually. And if Mr. Fluffers is already over there it will motivate me to move faster." Levi said with a smile at Lily's scheming face.

"We can leave it on Gazille's pillow right?" Lily asked with a wicked grin, "Maybe dress it up like Lucy?"

Levi giggled. "That might be funny. Sure we can find some clothes for Mr. Fluffers I'm sure at the toy store." Levi flung her bag over her shoulder. And grabbed hold of the wagons handle. "You ready to go to Gazille's place Lily?"

"No." He said climbing on top of the pile of books and girly belongings. "I'm ready to go to our home. It's your home now too Levi. Don't forget that." He gave her a gentle smile as he picked up the toy bunny and started examining it. With an evil glint in his eye.

"We will have to find a tiny dragon plushy too I think." Levi said as she pulled her wagon down the street. She caught a glimpse of Lucy and gave her a wave, as her blonde friend giggled and gave her a thumbs up on the wagon.

Lily gave an evil laugh. "Oh yes, I think we will." He pulled out the keys to the apartment as they neared it and flew up to the door to unlock it for Levi. She dragged the wagon through the door. "I'll be just a moment." Lily said as he went to pack his belongings. Levi started pulling books off her wagon and placing them upon the shelves that now lined every inch of every wall, in the living room. Lily had built them to store all of Levi's books. He didn't want to have the same issue that she had in her room. Barely an inch of floor not covered in books.

"Lily do you think Gazille is going to mind me taking up all this space in his place?" Levi asked. Knowing he'd hear her in the other room.

"No he won't mind Levi, because it's your home too. Plus you're a girl. Girls always have lots of things." Lily said to her as he came out of the other room.

"But still," Levi said a sad look upon her face.

"No buts," Lily interrupted. He flew up to her eye level and took her face in his hands. "Until you see this as your new home you will keep feeling subconscious about these things. And that will make Gazille feel bad. He's very happy with you Levi and loves you very much. He will not care one bit about these trivial matters."

Levi gave him a soft smile, but looked away from him as her cheeks tinted pink as he talked. "I'll try my best, Lily."

"I will help you do whatever needs to be done make this place feel like home for you. And if we must, I will even paint Gazille's bedroom a wonderful shade of pink." He gave her an evil smirk. Which just sent Levi over the edge as she burst out laughing at the thought of poor Gazille's face if he came home to a pink bedroom. "Much better. Now let's be off. We can get to the station early and get the tickets before the others arrive."

With that they headed off to the station with their bags slung over their shoulders. Once at the station Lily purchased 4 tickets to Amster for them despite Levi's protests. "We can pay for our own tickets Lily, you don't have too."

"Yes I know you can, but me and Gazille have quiet the bit of money saved up. So I can pay for the tickets. That way you three have more money left to pay your bills. I'd offer to pay your rent so we can get you moved in faster. But I know you'd just protest." Lily said looking smugly at her.

"That's right! Because I'm quiet capable of paying my own bills thank you very much!" Levi said in an aggravated tone. "Why do you guys have so much money any way?"

"We can take jobs that pay quiet a bit more. Only have to split it two ways. And we don't really buy anything but food and alcohol." Lily stated bluntly as they waited for the rest of team shadow gear to show up. "So that leaves us with lots of expendable income that just gets saved up."

"But then why do you take so many jobs then?" Levi asked confusion on her face along with in her voice.

"It keeps us less worked up if we go and beat the shit out of people generally. We enjoy it." He gave Levi a smirk. "I do believe your friends are here." He started walking towards the two male mages.

Levi went to follow but as she took a step forward her vision became blurred and she began to feel light headed. She shook her head trying to clear it, and tried to take another step forward. She felt her legs start to give out and reached a hand out. "Lily," she called out barely as she fell towards the ground.

Lily had turned at the odd sound of Levi's foot steps just in time to see her fall. Panic over took his face as he rushed to Levi transforming to his true form catching her in his arms just before she hit the ground. "LEVI! Levi talk to me." Jet and Droy quickly ran to Levi and Lily's side as the group started to get an audience in the train station.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked fear creeping into his voice.

"What happened?" Droy followed.

"I don't know! Levi, open you eyes. Talk to me Levi." He turned to Jet. "You've got the speed, go back to the guild and find Lucy or Mira Jane. Bring them here as fast as you can!" Jet didn't need to be told twice. He turned back to Levi, shaking her gently. "Come on girl don't be giving me a scare a like this. Open your eyes." He turned to Droy. "Droy has this happened before? Is she prone to fainting?"

"Not that I've ever known of." Droy said kneeling next to Lily and Levi.

Suddenly Levi's eyes fluttered and her hand went to her head. She groaned. "Ga… Gazille?"

"No Levi, its Lily and Droy. Gazille is away on a job. Do you remember?" Lily said shaking her lightly. She nodded in reply.

Droy took her hand. "Levi what happened?"

"I… I don't know. I just suddenly got dizzy and felt like my legs disappeared into the ground then everything went black." Levi answered, Confusion on her face.

"Levi do you still feel dizzy?" Lily asked, concern plastered on his face. She nodded in response, rubbing her eyes. "Droy help me get her up and to the bench. I'm worried I might change back to my smaller form soon." Lily stood up slowly sliding Levi to her feet. Droy grabbed one side of her and Lily took the other. Carefully they walked her to the bench and laid her down.

Sure enough once Levi was on the bench Lily changed back to his chibi form. Luckily Lucy and Natsu entered the station with Jet at that moment. Lucy quickly rushed to her friend's side pushing past Droy. "Levi, Levi are you alright? What happened?"

Levi gave a soft smile to her worried friend. "Don't worry Lucy, I'm alright I just fainted I think." She wrinkled her nose not really knowing the cause of her black out.

"I think she may have just had a catch up of magical exertion. Jet, Droy, how many jobs have you guys been on back to back lately?" Lily asked. Flying above Levi's head placing a paw on it.

"Are we at 10 Jet?" Droy asked.

"I think so if not more." Jet replied, giving Levi a concerned look.

"I bet that's what it is!" Lucy snapped her fingers taking Levi's hand. "You've been over working yourself. You need to relax and take a break." Natsu stood back from the group a bit and stared almost intently at Levi.

"Bu…but I can't Lucy. We need money for rent." Levi stated.

"No Jet and Droy need money for rent. I made a promise to Gazille I'd take care of you while he was away Levi, and I'm going to do just that. No arguments from you." Lily in the most serious tone he could muster. He pointed to Natsu. "Natsu I'd like you to take Levi back to her room and you and Lucy keep her company and watch over her." He pointed at Jet and Droy next. "The three of us are going to go on this job and get you two rent money. Maybe teach you a few things about combat."

"What about my rent Lily? I can't pay it by just sitting at home." Levi protested trying to push herself up.

"Oh no you don't." Lily pushed her back down. "I'm paying your rent first thing when I get back. And I don't want to hear one word of protest from you. "We will be back in a few days. 4 at the most. Lucy, Natsu, do you think you can look over Levi for that time? Maybe help her with the project we have been working on while team shadow gear and I are out on this job? IF she gets better." Lily gave her a stern look to show he wasn't messing around. She just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Yep, no problem at all." Natsu stated still giving Levi a side ways look.

"Yeah, we will help Levi out for sure. You don't even have to ask." Lucy exclaimed standing up. "Now let's get you home Levi."

"You rest Levi." Jet said taking Levi's arm and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Yeah we'll be back in no time promise." Droy added smiling at his female friend over Jet's shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. And you are careful you hear me! All three of you better come home to me safe and sound!" she declared at them.

"Alright let them leave and stop worrying they are guys they can take care of themselves. And let's get you home." Natsu said scooping her up into his arms. Lucy smacked Natsu upside the head. "What was that for!" Natsu yelled looking at Lucy.

"That's for insinuating that girls are weak, or can't take care of themselves!" Lucy yelled back sticking an accusing finger in his face.

Natsu growled at Lucy as he started walking back towards the guild with Levi in his arms and Lucy at his side. "I didn't say that!"

"No but it was implied in your statement!" Lucy yelled clenching her fists at her side. Levi gave her friend's soft sad smile over Natsu's shoulder and waved. They replied back with the gesture as they picked up their belongings and went to wait on their train.


	4. surprise

Gazille x Levi 4

"I'm so sorry Levi I don't know what's come over Natsu. He's always weird. But I don't know why he's now abusing you with his weirdness." Lucy said to her friend as they were carrying some of Levi's belongs to Gazille's house. Levi was pulling the wagon with a few more books in her arms. Loki evening carrying an armful of belongings mostly books.

"It's ok Lucy. It's not your fault he's acting weird." Levi gave her friend a confident smile. "I just wish I knew what it was. Maybe my shampoo is bothering his nose or something."

"Yeah it would be nice to know what's causing it. You don't want Gazille to come back and start sniffing you too." Lucy gave her a weird look. "Can you just imagine him coming in and seeing Natsu sniffing you?" Lucy shook her head at the thought.

"All hell would break loose I think if that would happen" Loki added in. "I know I'd be upset if anyone was smelling my dear Lucy while I was away from her."

Lucy turned to look at Loki and her face red with anger, "when did I become your Lucy?"

Levi giggled at her friends fighting. She was just Happy to be up and about again. A few days in bed with Lucy checking in on her every 15 minutes, and Natsu's constant sneaking in to sniff her. The last straw when Lucy finally told him to take a hike for the day was when Levi had woken up this morning to find Natsu's head over her tummy. Her scream could be heard through out the dormitory. Ezra had been the first one in the room to "rescue" Levi from the intruder. Natsu had several bruises when he left fairy hills. She now had a healthy understanding of what Lucy went through on a regular basis with the pink haired boy.

They turned the corner to the street Gazille's place was on, when Lucy heard the sound of books hitting the ground. She turned to find Levi stumbling, rubbing her eyes before her legs gave out. "Levi!" Lucy called out to her friend. Loki dropped his load and grabbed Levi before she hit the ground scooping her up into his arms. "Hurry Loki bring her inside!" Lucy called out running as fast as she could to Gazille's house and unlocking the door. Loki followed his mage but was careful to mind the young woman he was caring.

Loki gently placed Levi on Gazille's bed once they were in the house. Tucking her in. Lucy quickly joined them from the kitchen bringing with her a glass of water. "Is this what happened the other day?" Loki asked Lucy as she placed the water on the side table and a gentle hand to her friends head.

"Yeah and I'm not sure it's just her being weary from using too much of her magic lately." She turned to look at Loki. "Do you think you could go get Natsu and Grey? They can help you bring stuff from Levi's place. I'm going to stay here with her and keep an eye on her.

"Of course, I can do anything my precious Lucy asks of me." Loki placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder and kiss to her cheek before rushing out the door before she could even yell at him. Lucy just rubbed her head in annoyance as she went back out to the street to get the items they had dropped.

Once back in the house with the wagon and the 2 piles of books, Lucy began to put the items away on the shelves. They had already filled one wall with books in the previous trips. By the time she was done with that batch, Loki, Natsu, Grey and even Juvia were back with their own arm loads of books. Except for Juvia, she had her arms full clothes. She hadn't wanted to accidentally ruin any of Levi's precious books. And Grey was mysteriously down to just his pants. "Thanks you guys for helping out." Lucy said as she went to take the now slightly damp clothes from Juvia. "I'm sure Levi is going to appreciate the help when she wakes up."

"Juvia is worried about Levi. Juvia didn't know Levi was ill." Juvia said peeking around her friend Gazille's home. Wanting to see how Levi was brightening it up.

"I can't believe she passed out again." Natsu said sniffing towards the bedroom door.

"Oh no you don't!" Grey said grabbing Natsu. "Leave her alone flame head."

"Why don't you make me icicle pants?" Natsu said turning and getting in Grey's face.

"Stop it both of you!" Loki said pulling the boys away from each other. "Levi doesn't need the racket of two while she's resting.

And at that a small pained voice was heard from the bedroom. "Lucy, Lucy I think I'm going to be sick."

Juvia and Lucy had a look of shock on their faces at Levi's words but it didn't stop Lucy from barking out orders. "Natsu go help Levi to the bathroom! Not you Grey! Put your pants back on!" Natsu was already scooping up Levi and carrying her to the bathroom, her hands cupped over her mouth. Grey started pulling his pants back on again. Juvia was hot on Natsu's heels with a cup of water in her hand. A few seconds later the sounds of Levi's stomach contents hitting the water made its way back to the others in the living room.

Followed by, "wow Levi what did you eat today? I've never seen carrots in that color before."

"Natsu!" the others all yelled. Juvia made her way back out into the living room to give Levi some more room.

A few minutes later Natsu helped Levi out to the couch to sit with the others. "I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble. Thank you very much."

"It's not trouble at all!" Lucy proclaimed taking Levi's hand. "You're our friend and we are worried about."

"Juvia would like to know if Levi has done anything or ate anything different lately, that would make her friend ill."

"Not that I know of." Levi stated looking down. "I've just been getting sick everyday since I passed out at the train station."

"I wonder if it has to do with that weird smell you have gotten Levi." Natsu stated bluntly with his arms crossed.

"What weird smell you soot for brains?" Grey said giving Natsu a stupid look. The girls just gave Natsu weird and confused looks.

"I smell funny?" Levi asked her face red in embarrassment.

"I didn't say you smell funny, I said you smelled weird." Natsu said while shooting Grey a dirty look. "You have like 3 smells coming from you."

"Well duh Natsu! She's started living with Gazille and Lily. I'm sure she's picking up some of their smells." Lucy proclaimed at him, her hands on her hips.

"no." Natsu said mater of factly. "No, it's not smells on her. I know what those two smell like. And that's on her. But no, these smells are coming from her. Everyone smells different. But Levi, smells like she is three different people.

"What?" everyone asked but Loki, giving him dumfounded looks.

"Maybe your nose is broken Natsu." Grey said bluntly.

"I don't think so Grey." Loki interjected, and then he turned his attention to Levi squatting down in front of her to be at eye level. "Levi, has anything changed in your relationship with Gazille? Is there a reason maybe you guys are moving in together? Like did you guys DO something new recently?" he placed his hand over hers. Levi's face turned neon red at Loki's question.

"Levi what is it?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia wishes to know what Loki is asking of Levi."

"We, we, we maybe, had, um, you know had…" Levi stammered unable to get it out. Her face turning the color of Natsu's fire.

And for poor Levi Natsu figured it out first. "HA HA! Metal head and you had sex!" he burst out laughing, pointing at Levi. She scrunched up and wanted to bury her head in her hands.

Lucy stood up and punched Natsu in the head sending him to the ground. "That's uncalled for Natsu! And rude!" she turned back to her friend on the couch. "Is that true Levi?" she barely got a nod out in reply.

"Juvia is very happy for you Levi! That is a big step in a relationship. Juvia wishes her relationship could get to that point eventually." She blushed as her words turning away from Grey face.

"Wait a minute, what does any of that have to do with what's wrong with Levi?" Grey asked not seeing the connection.

"Well…" Loki started but was interrupted by Lucy and Juvia both have the revelation at the same time.

They jumped out of their seats and yelled out. "Oh my god!"

"We'll be right back Levi!" Lucy said as she and Juvia rushed to the front door.

"Hey where are you two going?" Grey yelled after the girls.

"To the drug store!" the girls yelled back already half way down the street.

Levi looked just as confused as Grey. Natsu wasn't in any better shape on the floor. "What are they going to the drug store for?" Levi asked.

"Well I guess the next question is, was Gazille bright enough to use protection during your intamint moment?" Loki asked softly. And watched as the look of shock and realization now hit her. Grey picked up on it too.

Sadly not Natsu, "so what are they getting?" he asked pulling himself to a sitting position on the floor.

"I'm sure they are going to pick up a pregnancy test or 2." Loki said rolling his eyes at Natsu's idiocy.

"So wait, you think I smell babies in Levi?" he said it finally clicking. Levi slid her hands to her belly looking down.

"Yes, Natsu I do. Your nose is very good. To bad your brain can't keep up with It." he gave the fire dragon slayer sincere smile. "And if your nose is right. That means Levi is having twins." He looked once more to the solid script mage as she looked at the boys in shock.

"We'll find out soon enough." Grey added. "The way those two ran out of here. I'm sure they won't take long to return with a pregnancy test." Boy how right Grey was only when the girls finally made it back a short while later.

They had not one pregnancy test. But 2 bags full. They had bought one of every kind they had. And Juvia as a second thought had even picked up a box of condoms for Levi and Gazille to use at a later date.

Lucy and Juvia wasted no time pulling Levi off the couch and shuffling her into the bathroom with one of the tests. "This is going to be a while guys. Think you 3 can manage to continue to bring some of Levi's stuff over while we do this?" Lucy asked waiting outside the bathroom Juvia working on opening the next test box and carefully reading the directions.

"Yeah sure," Grey said shrugging. Starting to loosen up his belt.

"Keep your pants on Grey." Loki said, heading to the door.

"Will we know if Levi's going to have a baby when we get back?" Natsu asked. His face beaming with enthusiasm.

"Yeah we should." Lucy added reading the box Juvia had just opened. With that Natsu rushed out the door ahead of Loki and Grey eager to get back as soon as possible.

"Why do you think he's so excited now?" Grey asked Loki. He replied with a shrug as the boys left the girls to their business.

Several trips later and Happy, Charlie and Wendy, joining them, the girls had about 5 tests on the table and were trying to force Levi to down her 25th glass of water. "Guys I can't go any more. I'm sick of water. Can't we just wait?" Levi asked pushing the glass away.

"But we have 10 more tests." Lucy said.

"Juvia thinks we should get them all done. That way Juvia and Lucy know for sure Levi is pregnant."

"Let's check these first. Some of them should be ready. I do the rest later guys when I actually have to go." Levi said pleading with her friends.

"So how do these show if Levi is going to have a baby?" Wendy asked walking up to them on the table. Each one was lined up with the box it came from next to it.

"They check for hormones in your pee." Lucy said looking at Wendy as she picked up the first one with its box holding it up to see the little window that would give them their answer. Levi was leaning over the table at her and Juvia moved behind Lucy and Wendy. The boys leaned forward in their seats on the couch also, waiting to hear the verdict.

"Ok first one says negative." Lucy said sadness in her voice. She set the test back down on the table this time on top of its box and moved on to the next one. "Second one says, Positive!" Lucy proclaimed thrusting the test into the air. Wendy got a huge smile across her face.

"Not so fast Lucy, we had one negative. Let's check the rest first before you start shopping for baby stuff." Charlie said flying up to look at the test.

"Ok, ok," Lucy answered picking up the next one.

"It's another positive!" Juvia said, as smile spreading across her face. Charlie and Juvia picked up the last 2 tests.

"Positive" they said in unison. Though Juvia's far more energetic than Charlie's.

"So that means Levi's going to have two babies right?" Natsu asked jumping up a huge smile across his face.

"Levi's going to have pretty babies I hope." Happy proclaimed. "I hope they don't look like Gazille."

Levi had a blush across her face, along with a large grin. Tears started to pool at the edge of her eyes. Wendy walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't be sad Levi." Wendy said to her trying to cheer her up.

Levi wiped her eyes and looked down at the little dragon slayer. "I'm not sad. These are tears of happiness. Gazille and I are going to have babies!" she said loudly the happiness and excitement evident in her voice. Just then Panther Lily, Jet and Droy walked into the house.

"WHAT?" all three said in unison, staring at the ladies around the kitchen table. Juvia, Charlie, and Lucy still holding the pregnancy tests in their hands. Jet and Droy's jaws almost hit the floor.

"I'm Happy you are Happy Levi," Charlie said landing on the table. "But what if Gazille behaves the same way as those 3 just did. Or isn't happy about having a baby?"

"Two babies." Natsu said placing his finger to the side of his nose with a grin.

"Levi is you serious?" Jet asked rushing up to her.

"Gazille deflowered our beautiful Levi and left her alone pregnant?" Droy asked no on in particular it seemed.

"I highly doubt he knew about it!" Lily said in defense of his friend. But he flew over to the table to look at all the tests. "He wouldn't have left if he'd known that." He looked over at Levi. "We need to get you a doctor's appointment. And why on earth Natsu, do you think she's having 2 kids?"

Natsu walked over to the table. "I can smell them." He turned to Wendy. "Can you smell them Wendy?"

"Yeah Levi smells like 3 people. So that would mean two people are the babies." She added with a smiling looking at Levi's belly.

"Well that's certainly surprising." Lily said. Dropping his bag on the table. He smiled at Levi.

"I have to agree with Charlie here though." Grey said seriousness to his tone. "I mean it's great and all that you are Happy Levi. But how is Gazille going to take coming home to being a dad of two small children? Is he even the fatherly type?"

"Why wouldn't he be Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes not all guys are as enthusiastic to father as others." Loki added.

"Gazille will probably be in shock at first. But I wouldn't think he'd be upset in the least bit about being a father. On the contrary," he took Levi's hand. "I believe he will be as happy about it as you are Levi." He looked around the house for a moment though before stating out loud. "We are now going to have to figure out where to put a baby room." He winced at his mistake there.

"Why would there need to be a baby room at Gazille's house?" Droy asked.

"Yeah they should stay with their mother." Jet added.

"Oops." Lily said.

"Looks like you let the cat out of the bag Lily!" Happy said giggling.

"Guys I'm moving in with Gazille. So the baby room would be here. I'm not going to be living at fairy hills much longer." Levi said to her friends giving them a confident smile. Their faces dropped in shock for the second time.

"Juvia thinks it's important for Levi's friends to be Happy for her. And help her in her time of need." She placed a gentle hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

"Yeah," Lucy added. "Without Gazille here, Levi's going to need a lot of help as the pregnancy goes on."

"On that note." Grey added walking over to the group. "When is Gazille expected to be back?"

"He was going to be gone for 8 months. So he won't be back for another 6 months still. And we can't get a message to him to bring him home sooner either." Lily stated, "Which would put him here in time at least to see the children being born if nothing goes wrong."

"How do you know that Lily?" Wendy asked.

"Well because of when they made the baby, babies." He quickly changed his word before Natsu could once again correct him. "It takes 9 months for babies to be born."

And at the statement Wendy asked the dreaded question of Levi. "So how do babies get made Levi?"

"Wendy!" Charlie proclaimed. As the rest of the group stared and stuttered at the small girl.

"I'm so not helping on this one. I'm sorry Lucy." With that said Loki closed his own gate. Grey, Jet, Droy, Natsu and Happy all tried to make a run for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy and Juvia quickly grabbing Natsu and Grey. Lily grabbed Happy by the tail.

"We will see you guys later!" Jet and Droy yelled as they made a clean get away.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone running away?" Wendy asked thoroughly confused.


	5. soon to come

Gazille x Levi 5

Levi, Wendy, and lily made their way to guild to get some breakfast after her latest doctors visit, before they started their shopping trip to pick up the finishing touches on the baby room they had been building. Lucky as part of her baby gift to Levi had even come over to help with the addition. Wendy had been spending a lot of time with Levi and lily since she had found out about the babies. She had taken a special job from master Makrov as Levi's little helper. She did everything she could to help Levi around town and the apartment, and even spent the night with Levi at Gazille's place when lily would take team shadow gear out on jobs once a month. Being as that was all that jet and Droy could handle to do as they spent the rest of the month recuperating for the next job.

It was a bit of long trip from Levi's extra weight she had to carry, at 7 months pregnant, along with all the people stopping her to congratulated her and rub her belly for luck. But she didn't act like she minded keeping a smile on her face. Once they got to the guild Levi made her way to the bar to sit with Mira Jane and let the routine line of guild mates come up and feel the babies kicking and ridicule Gazille. And the amount of it that happened was growing with every day. Makrov had asked that everyone stay closer to the guild as it got closer to Levi's due date. And had arranged for the job board to only have jobs in magnolia and the outlying cities only a day or two away.

Wendy climbed up onto a bar seat next to Levi as Mira Jane came up to take their orders. "And what are you craving today Levi? Or should I ask what are the little ones craving?" she asked reaching her hand over the counter to rub Levi's belly. One of the babies kicked her hand and she squealed in delight. "Oh I just can't wait till these little guys are born. They are going to be so cute, just like their momma." Lily took a seat next to Wendy once Mira was done squealing.

"Thank you very much Mira." Levi said blushing as she rubbed her own belly. "I'd love some sliced fruit and milk if you have any." Levi said placing her order.

"No orange juice?" Mira asked a bit surprised.

"Sadly no, the heartburn is getting to be quite painful. So the doctor said I should cut back on my orange juice." Levi stated.

"The doctor also said that meant the babies would have pretty hair when they were born too!" Wendy piped in with a beaming smile.

"Really now?" Mira said beaming a smile back at the child. "And what do you want for breakfast Wendy?"

"Can I have French toast with lots of powder sugar?" Wendy asked cheerfully.

"Of coarse you can!" Mira turned to lily, "and what about you lily?"

"I believe I'd like my regular, minus the beer today. I think milk is order." Lily looking at the keg behind the counter.

"Oh and why's that lily?" Mira asked her smile never leaving her face.

"Really don't need my niece and nephew thinking I'm a drunkard." Lily said rubbing the back of his head.

"OH YOU FOUND OUT THE GENDERS TODAY!" Mira beamed and moved within inches of Levi taking her hand.

"Yeah I couldn't stand not knowing anymore. I really wanted to wait till Gazille was here though." She said looking down at her belly as she felt one of the babies kick again.

"Oh that's alright," she said waving a hand at Levi. "That's what he gets for not being here. That'll teach him next time." After that Mira moved back into the kitchen to make their orders.

"Mira is right Levi," Elfman said as he moved up next to Levi patting her belly. "It was very unmanly of Gazille to leave you in this state he has put you in. a real man would never knock up a woman and leave her for such an extended period of time."

"Elfman it takes 2 to tango." Bixlow said, as he walked by, Sticking his tongue out at Levi.

"Yeah but he should've wrapped it first." Cana yelled from her position on top of the table closest to the bar.

"A real man takes responsibly for his actions." Elfman continued. Lily just rolled his eyes enjoying his plate of pancakes and eggs. That Mira had brought out. Along with the girls food. Wendy dug into hers and Levi snuck bites over people arms as they rubbed her belly.

"Elfman it's not Gazille's fault he's not here." Lissana said coming up with Natsu and Lucy. "Levi didn't even find out till after he had left."

Natsu quickly made his way to Levi pressing his ear to her belly. "you guys are going to come out big and strong and whoop daddy's ass with uncle Natsu aren't ya. Two big strong boys."

"Please Natsu!" Lucy said placing her hands on her hips. "Levi is going to have the two sweetest little girls on the planet."

Wendy giggled at the two as Lissana chimed in. "it doesn't matter if they are boys or girls. I'm sure everyone will love them no matter what. And Natsu don't cuss at the babies."

"Actually they are both right." Lily chimed in after all Levi could do was giggle. "They will have one boy and one girl. Fraternal twins."

"Wow Levi you must be very fertile!" Nav said walking up and patting Levi on the back. She turned bright red at his words. Lily stared at the large man mouth gaping open.

Macau burst out laughing. But it was Lucy who came to Levi's rescue, with something very Natsu of her. She punched Nav as hard as she could, sending him flying into a table. Her face neon red, lily and her thinking about the same thing; how could anyone be so stupid.

"Serves you right nav. You don't talk about a lady's fertility like that!" evergreen said walking up to Levi and placing a hand on her belly and cooing. Then she turned to Elfman when Mira was back at the counter. "Maybe we should think about making a baby." She said with a wink at Elfman. Now it was his turn to change into an unmanly shade of pink. And Natsu pointing and laughing at him.

Rufus entered the guild just then and took a seat next to Cana and began to work on his sketch of Levi. He had been very nervous to walk up to Levi and ask her if it was alright if he were to sketch her throughout her pregnancy telling her he found her new shape very visibly appealing. He promised to make copies for Gazille too, since he would miss most of her pregnancy. She had agreed to it and even lily had told him that Gazille would probably appreciate it greatly. Charlie and happy joined everyone in the guild hall shortly there after. Charlie trying to ignore the blue cat.

Lissana not appreciating Natsu laughing at her brother decided to point out a fact to him. "No one laughed at us Natsu when we had our baby!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What?" Lucy yelled out in shock turning to the two of them. "When… when did you two have a baby?"

"When we were kids Lucy!" Natsu said with a beaming smile. Lucy's jaw dropped. Lissana blushed a shade of pink realizing Lucy hadn't been a part of the guild before she had disappeared into Edolas.

Happy giggled. "I'm their baby Lucy. Natsu and Lissana hatched me and took care of me so I was their baby."

"Are you serious?" Charlie said looking at the blue cat with an eyebrow raised. Happy nodded at her with a big smile before flying over to Levi and landing on her belly. He giggled every time he felt a kick from the babies.

Master Makrov looked over at his children, smiling at their excitement of the new additions to the guild. "They are very active little things though I must say. Already full of such energy, they will fit into the guild very well." He said beaming a smile at Levi.

"Oomph, maybe a little to active." Levi said before looking to Lucy. "Lucy, they did it again." She started to climb down from her bar stool. As Lucy quickly grabbed her friend's hands. Lissana moved to the other side of her to help take the soon to be mom to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Nav finally pulled himself off the floor. With a little help from grey. Juvia right on his tail. Warren walked up to the bar and took a seat next to lily. "So when is the due date anyway? Did the doctor give an official date yet even?"

"The doctor thinks she should be giving birth around the 18th, she has about a month and half left. But she could be late or early. You never know." Lily replied taking the last mouthful of his pancakes. "Though currently Levi is under orders to take it easy. She's not supposed to use her magic for the rest of the pregnancy. The babies are breached and if she stresses her body to much she could give birth much earlier. And with the babies breached that could put both Levi and the children in danger."

Gildartz had walked in and heard the new bit of information as he sat down next to Cana and Rufus. "Well I'm sure Levi won't have too much trouble not using her magic thankfully unlike some others. But we best keep an eye out for her then to make sure there is no reason for her to need to use her magic."

Master Makrov's ears peeked at a bit from lily's words, but he didn't show it except for the twitch of his ears, that only Lily, Ezra, and Mira noticed. "Other than that though, the babies are perfectly healthy?" master Makrov added in.

"Yep!" Wendy said chirpily as she finished her last bite. "And the doctor said the babies should turn around by the time Levi's ready to have them."

"So when are we having that baby shower lily?" Miki said walking up.

"And at whose place?" max added from the back of the crowd.

"Let's just have it here at the guild." Mira chimed in as she cleared plates. "There isn't' enough room at anyone's place for all of us anyway."

"How about in 2 weeks. That way Gazille should be back for it. It will be an even bigger surprise for him." Cana added. "Also gives me time to pick something out."

"That seems like the best solution and time frame." Ezra added in as she walked up to stand by master Makrov. "We best make sure everyone is back at the guild by then."

"And let's try to keep the fighting at a minimum at the baby shower shall we?" master Makrov added in. just then Levi excited the bathroom with Lissana and Lucy. Once they were back and once again over taken by the crowd. Lily hoped onto the counter and walked over to master Makrov with his arms crossed. The master gave him a slight nod. "Ezra, Mira Jane, Gildartz. May I see you in my office with lily please?" he said in a seemly happy tone for the other mages. He hoped off the counter and headed for his office.

Mira beamed him a big smile as she put away her dishes, and followed. Ezra walked besides her. Gildartz taking up the rear with lily on his shoulder. Making sure none of the younger mages were following to ease drop. It didn't seem to be much of a worry though. Everyone was too busy bugging Levi.

Once in the master office he closed the door and took a seat at his desk, with a very grave look on his face. "We have a change in the situation it seems that I feel we should discuss before it's brought before the younger mages." He brought his attention to lily and Gildartz. "You two know what I speak of," he turned to Ezra and Mira Jane. "However you do not. I've kept this quiet on a need to know basis only to protect one of our guild members. If word of this gets out to soon, Gazille's life will be in jeopardy."

He gave Ezra and Mira the sternest look he could mange to show the girls this information was not for the gossip corner. Once they nodded in understanding he continued. "I've sent Gazille on a very dangerous mission, and it's in its final stages. We've been working on this since he joined the guild. Even though it was of greatest risk to him, if he true allegiance was found out. It was his way of redeeming himself for his past actions against the guild." Makrov said looking hard at lily. He wanted lily to understand that the choice had always been Gazille's and that is was something Gazille felt he had to do.

"Gazille has been working as a double agent spy for me on my son's guild." Makrov went on to look at Ezra, taking notice of her body tensing even more than her usual demeanor. "That is where he has been for the past few months. The jobs on the board have all been placed by me to start preparations for the war that is going to come in the next few weeks, with out the others finding out about it. Blue Pegasus has done the same and will be joining us soon." He took in a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a minute before continuing. "I hate saying it like this, but Levi's current predicament had really helped to give me some cover on all of this as well. But she also knows nothing of the situation." Makrov looked to lily to verify that she was still in the dark. Lily grunted at the statement, obviously unhappy with her being left in the dark.

"When Gazille returns he will be bringing with him the entire dark guild. They believe we are preparing for a party and therefore will have our guard down. They wish to obliterate this guild, and of you children. I was hoping to have everyone here and able to aid in the fight. Even with blue Pegasus, it will be a tough battle," he looked to lily once more, "but it seems we have a new predicament. Especially since Gazille doesn't know that Levi is pregnant, nor can she be involved in this battle if what the doctor said is true."

"If Levi is even here when they attack, she will be picked out as an easy target by any of those members. A pregnant woman can not fight without placing her baby in harms way." Ezra stated seriously.

"She's defenseless if she can not use her magic." Mira said bring her hands to her face.

"This was not in my plan at all but we must make adjustments for it quickly." Makrov said to the group. He lowered his head. "I feel I have made a grave error in judgment to bait my son. Thinking I would have every advantage in the situation to protect everyone if I kept control of It." he gave them a sad smile. "It seems fate has decided once again to show, that no man can control everything, no matter how much he wants too."

"Master Makrov this is not your fault in anyway." Gildartz finally piped in. "it was and is still a good idea. For we have the advantage of surprise and preparations. If we did not then we would surely not have much of a hope. But we must still work to accommodate these unforeseen changes." He shook his head " none of us wishes to see anyone hurt, but especially not Levi, not again, and not in her condition."

"There is one more thing I think should be accommodated for that I'm not sure you have in your plans either master," Ezra said with a grave and stern look on her face. "And that is what if Gazille betrays us."

Mira turned to say something but was beaten to it by lily, "HOW DARE YOU!" The cat said jumping off Gildartz shoulder and transforming to his larger form. He got right into Ezra's face "how dare you accuse him of betraying the guild, is he not a member of this guild, your nakama? Before master Makrov even told you what he was doing did you still think so poorly of him? Has he not gained your trust or faith yet still?"

"No one is questioning your loyalty lily. But you weren't here before, when he attacked our guild the first time. And to be given the temptation, who knows which way he will sway. Has he really changed or is he playing us?" she turned her gaze past lily to master Makrov. "Especially if he thinks we are using him."

"Lily please calm down," Mira said placing a gentle hand on the cats arm. "I don't think Ezra is saying it to attack Gazille character. Just to make sure all bases are covered incase something happens. Not saying even Gazille would betray us on his own accord, but maybe forced to, if they suspect him, they can use some powerful dark forbidden magic to force Gazille into betraying us. Gazille I think has changed a lot for the better since he joined. I don't think he'd willingly betray us." She gave a dark look to Ezra on the last sentence.

Lily returned to his smaller form but refused to look at the scarlet haired mage. Gildartz stepped forward to try and calm the tension. "I believe master it is time to inform the other members. Just make sure they know to keep quiet and fried should be asked to place a rune around the guild hall so no one that is not a member of fairy tail would be able to be in the building and another to keep all sound inside the guild hall." He turned his glance to lily, "I do not know Gazille all that way, especially not as much as you lily, you and him are very close, but I do believe the idea of Gazille betraying us should be placed before the guild. Others may have come to know his as well as you have. If the guild really sees him as nakama they will deny Ezra's claim entirely. And I for one," he gave a soft smile, "trust my nakama, and their judgment."

Lily huffed at him but nodded in agreement. Wasn't much else he could say. It would be a tough sell though. He knew of what Gazille had done, and still all this time later many people will steal weary of him. But he had gained some acceptance.

"I still a bit worried about letting the others know just yet." Master Makrov added. "Natsu has a very big mouth." He stated bluntly with sweat drop.

"Humph and what about Levi? How do you think such an accusation will affect her? Stress from words is no different than stress from magical usage." Lily growled.

"Levi is strong, and though words may hurt," master stated, "she can stand up to them and throw them back just as strongly and passionately. She will not let others words weaken her resolve."

"And what if she is forced to choose, between her guild and her love?" lily shot back. "What would you do then?"

"It seems lily you maybe the one who is lacking a little faith in his nakama." Master Makrov stated with a soft smile at the tiny cat.


	6. trust

Gazille x Levi 6

The guild hall was quiet when masker Makrov explained the situation to the guild. However if that quiet had been bad, the silence and looks from the members as he put forth Ezra's worries before the guild were far worse. He scanned the face of his members trying to read them. Lily was at Levi's side whispering in her ear. She had tears welling. And he could see the pain on his young students face. The emotions that met him were those of anger, pain, fear, guilt, and regret. It didn't surprise anyone with who was the first to speak out, but what he said did however seem to shock everyone.

"NO!" Natsu yelled hoping up on the bar next to Levi. "No way Gazille would ever betray us!"

"Natsu as much as we all think and wish to believe that Gazille is one of us, he has a very dark past. And this is a big temptation to go back to his old ways." Ezra stated to the fire dragon. "I know you and Wendy have a special bond with him, being dragon slayers, but that may not be enough. We have no way to know for sure he wouldn't betray us given the chance to. Or a reason too." She added the last bit more softly glancing at master Makrov.

"YOU WANT PROOF EZRA?" Natsu screamed fire fling out of his mouth. "She's sitting right here!" he pointed at Levi; she tilted her up to look at Natsu, tears freely falling down her cheeks. "If he was going to betray us! He wouldn't have left Levi behind! He loves her! Even if he hated all of us, he still loves her!"

"Levi, Natsu, I don't mean to say this in a harsh way, but he could have just used that a rouse. To help his standing here, to gain our trust." Ezra added walking towards her friends, knowing her words hurt, but they needed to see past it. And see the danger.

"But Gazille wouldn't do that." Wendy said quietly shaking her head.

"DAMN RIGHT HE WOULDN'T! You don't get it Ezra! If it was all fake, Levi wouldn't be pregnant." He gave Ezra a dark and serious look. "You aren't a dragon, you don't understand. But he loves her. And he wouldn't risk her life for anything. He trusts this guild to be strong and protect her, and each other. Gazille is on our side. He is one of us. You should be a good nakama and TRUST HIM!"

Before Ezra could even get a word in, two very surprising voices chimed in. "Natsu's right. Gazille maybe an asshole and a jerk. But he wouldn't betray us." Droy said, Stepping up besides Natsu.

"Arrogant jackass, but no traitor" jet said talking his place next to Droy. "He's our nakama, and we have faith in him." Levi whipped away some of her tears and looked at her friends with big smiles.

"You guys have really forgiven him?" Levi asked.

Droy just smiled but jet answered, "Yeah, we forgave him the day he protected you. But that didn't mean we still didn't feel we should protect you too. Or let him know that. Cause he's still a jerk."

Wendy took Levi's hand and voiced her opinion. "Gazille wouldn't do that to us.

Juvia took herself away from Grey's side and walked up besides Levi taking her hand. "If Ezra believes Gazille would do these things, then Ezra believes Juvia would too." She gave a stern look to Ezra. "Juvia has faith in Gazille-kun."

Grey walked over to Juvia who blushed as her beloved came to her side and stood next to her. "Hate to say it; I'm with Natsu on this one."

Lily gave an awed smile as one by one the other guild members gathered around Natsu and Levi in defense of Gazille. Levi gave a wide grin seeing for the first time, how the guild really felt about Gazille. It just added to her resolve that Gazille deep down really did have a good heart, and had changed for the better. Even if he was still a little rough around the edges.

Ezra bowed her head. "I am sorry for upsetting everyone and voicing such accusation of a member of our guild." she sighed. "I just want to make sure my nakama are safe."

Master Makrov placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder and nodded to lily with an arrogant smile. Lily bowed his head, seeing the master was correct once again. "We do have one last matter we must contend with, that I had not had in my plans." Master Makrov stated. "One I think everyone is worried about." He walked over to Levi and patted her belly. "We need to find a safe place for Levi to be when my son arrives." Looking to Levi, "you can not be anywhere near the guild hall, and you can not risk being seen or dragged into a fight. But we need as many able bodied mages as possible to fight. So having someone to protect you would be very difficult to do. However I believe Wendy and Charlie could help look after you for that time." He glanced at the young girl still clutching Levi's hand.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. But where on earth are we going to hide them that is still within magnolia?" evergreen stated allowed.

"It just has to be away from the guild hall and the guild related buildings." Fried stated. "She can stay at Gazille's place. I can place some ruins around the building to give them more protection."

"Levi do you find this acceptable?" Ezra stated feeling she should get a word in as it's her well being in the balance.

Levi glanced down at her, noticeably fidgeting. "Well, I think that'd be a good idea so that incase I can at least be of help right afterwards. I just wish I could be of help, and not useless or a burden on everyone."

"You are not a burden on anyone Levi." Lucy said to her friend.

"Besides," Natsu said with a grin. "You have the very important job of protecting Wendy, so she can come to the rescue at the very end and heal everyone."

Wendy gave a small blush looking up at Levi, "I'll do my best to help you to though. And so will Charlie."

"I just like the idea of you not being dragged into this fighting Wendy." Charlie said giving the master a thankful nod.

"Now that is settled. We have one last thing we must attend too. EVERYONE DOG PILE ON NATSU AND HOLD HIS ASS DOWN!" master grew to a monstrous size and helped to hold Natsu down to the floor. Along with several of the other larger male members of the guild. While Natsu hollered and yelled. "Quickly fried, place the rune on him so he can't talk till the attack!"


	7. hands off

Gazille x Levi 7

"I SAID THAT ONE WAS OFF LIMITS!" Gazille yelled, slamming the guy who had angered him into a wall by his collar. "THAT ONE'S MINE!"

"Yeah you keep saying that Gazille, but you keep forgetting to clarify. Yours to kill, or yours to fuck." The man laughed, seemly unafraid of the steel fist flying towards his face.

"Gazille, Teref, stop this fighting." The guild master came into view. "Now is that any way for guild mates to behave?" he picked up the magazine that had caused the entire ruckus.

"Well you know it just seems like Gazille's gotten soft with all the undercover work with those fairies." Teref said pushing past Gazille once he let him go.

Gazille growled at him "you want to see soft! I'll kick your fucking fake dragon ass!" Gazille went to punch him again.

"Now, now that won't be necessary Gazille." The master spoke as Teref snickered. "Gazille has been through a lot and spent a lot of time undercover." The master moved closer to Gazille. "It is not surprising that Gazille would become attached to one or two of them in that time. Especially if he was doing a good job of fitting in." the master placed a hand on Gazille's shoulder. "And I see nothing wrong Gazille, as a reward for all your hard work, why you wouldn't be able to keep a fairy or two as a pet." He snickered and lowered the magazine to Gazille's hands. "Now just tell me what one, or two you'd like to have?"

"It's the little blue haired girl that got 3rd place in the pageant he keeps getting worked up over." Teref said leering at Gazille. "Don't know why though. She's got nothing in the assets department unlike those other bitches." He lifted his hands up like he was holding a pair of giant invisible breasts laughing. Gazille went try attack him again but the master held his grip on his shoulder.

"Ah little Levi, hm, Gazille?" Gazille just looked down at the magazine. "She trusts you don't she, unlike all those other fools at that guild. She genially believes you changed doesn't she?" he gave a soft chuckle. "Levi is weak, probably one of the weakest ones. Caused a little bit maybe by her naivety, but she should be easy to hold for you Gazille. I can arrange that she isn't harmed and brought back with us."

"Wendy." Gazille stated bluntly, "she's not in this stupid magazine." He gave Teref a death glare. "I don't want her to get into this either."

"Ah the young dragon slayer." The master placed a hand to his chin in thought. "Her powers are very interesting and could be of use in the future. Yes I think that would be all right." He patted Gazille on the shoulder. "She trusts you too don't she?" Gazille just glanced away and stared at the wall. He chuckled. "Very well Gazille, worry not. We'll keep those fairies in a bottle just for you." Gazille walked away with the magazine in hand. But not with out punching Teref as he walked past him.

"I don't trust him master." Teref said walking closer to the guild master lowering his voice to a whisper. "How do we know he hasn't betrayed us? He's got a soft spot for a couple of girls. What's to say he's not attached to the rest of the guild?"

"That's easy; he has no reason to care about any of the rest of guild." The master said with a cheery tone. "None of them trust him. He's a dark monster to the rest of that guild, unworthy of anything but contempt and hatred. Those two girls are different because they believe him. It's something he doesn't get from just anyone. Not even here."

"Pft, and are we really going to keep those fairies here?" Teref asked scoffing.

"Yes. If two little girls are all it takes to keep Gazille loyal to me, I'm more than happy to give him that. He's worked hard for me." The master said, and then caught Teref's eyes. "And you will be the one to make sure he stays happy and gets his prizes. You're first job when we reach magnolia is to find those girls and keep them safe for Gazille." He gave a frown, "we don't need any of these idiots hurting either of them and Gazille switching sides in the middle of battle because of it." The master reached out of his pocket and dropped a white head band in Teref's hands. "Besides, we won't have to put up with them for very long. Once Gazille sees that they can't forgive him for betraying fairy tail, and that bond he shared with them is completely shattered. He'll toss them aside."

"Hope he wouldn't mind then maybe letting some of us having a little taste of some fairies then." Teref said with a chuckle, stuffing the headband into his pocket.


	8. only two

Gazille x Levi 8

Levi grumbled as she tried her best to focus on her book, failing miserably. Wendy seemed to be having just as hard of a time focusing on her coloring. Rufus had made Wendy a special coloring book and allowed her to borrow some of his light pens, to help occupy her young mind during the fighting. Charlie had her arms crossed as she sat on the couch trying to read her own book.

"I can't take it anymore!" Levi said shutting her hard on the couch and climbing to her feet.

"Levi you should just stay in your seat and try your best to focus on something else. There is nothing else you can do." Charlie stated looking up from her book to make sure Levi wasn't going to do anything rash.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, not knowing anything. I want to be there to help!" Levi said rubbing her head roughly in frustration tears threatening to well up from her eyes.

Wendy climbed to her feet and took Levi's elbow trying to pull her back to the couch. "But we can't Levi, so just try not to think about it. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Levi you are helping by not being present. Just sit down and relax." Charlie said lifting Levi's book and holding it out to her.

"Everyone will be ok Levi." Wendy said holding Levi's hand. "Our friends are strong. And they can beat anyone who messes with us." Wendy went to pick up her coloring book but stopped, her hand hovering above the pages.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Charlie asked setting down her own book.

"I smell someone, really close, but…" Wendy turned to Levi, "it's not someone from the guild."

"How close?" Levi asked standing up grabbing her own pen off the table.

"Too close." Wendy said shakily standing back up.

Charlie quickly hoped up to her feet, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I thought fried said that no one would be able to enter the circle unless they were from the guild?"

"I'm not the only one who can rewrite runes Charlie." Levi stated bluntly pulling Wendy closer to her. "We need to get out of here. Someone knows we are here." She started to move towards the front door with Wendy in tow.

"They are in the house!" Wendy said urgently squeezing Levi's hand.

A strange and cruel voice made its way out of the bedroom. "You are correct I'm sure, but there are ways past runes besides breaking them or rewriting them." A shadowy figure stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. Casting a wicked and cruel smile to the 3 ladies. "Well now doesn't this just make my life easier? My two little fairies in the same spot."

"Wendy run!" Levi said writing out the word fireball and tossing it at the intruder. Wendy and Charlie opened the front door and the three of them exited out to the street. The man was hot on their tails, till they got past Fried's barrier. And he stopped like he ran into a wall. Levi moved as fast as she, not looking back after the intruder fell, but could not keep up with the young girl and cat. They quickly noticed Levi falling behind and turned back to her. "No Wendy you run away as fast as you can."

"I'm not leaving you Levi. I promised master Makrov I'd take care of you and protect you and the babies."

"Not like you can protect much runt." The man said his eyes and teeth glowing from the shadows.

"Wendy get behind me," Levi said pulling the little girl behind her and backing away from the man.

"Ah ah ah, now don't be trying to run away from me now. I would really just like to get this over with, so I can join in the fun." He chuckled, "so what do you say? make it easy?" Levi scribbled out the word bomb threw it towards their attacker. They watched as his arms turned to rock and stone and formed a shield, taking the explosion. "Hm that one wasn't even as potent as the last one. And you are already winded? You really are a weakling."

"Levi! No more magic, please." Charlie said giving the girl a worried look. "You'll hurt yourself and the children."

"They are going to be hurt along with you and Wendy if I don't fight." Levi stated.

"Oh a bun in the oven? Is that why you are fat?" he rubbed his head. "And I was thinking you let yourself go while Gazille was away." He gave a dark laugh. "Bastard didn't say anything about that. Are they even his?" Teref rushed forward faster than Levi could catch. But Wendy was ready she peaked out past Levi and sent out a wind dragon's roar. Pushing him back just a mere a few feet. "Hm was that the power of a real dragon slayer?" he gave out a loud monarchical laugh. "Wow, this is going to be even easier than I thought." Levi grabbed Wendy before she could do any more attacks and went to write another attack, Teref closed the distance faster than Levi could blink and had a hold of her wrist that held her pen, his hand a claw of rock digging into her skin. "Now you see this isn't very nice. And here my job was to help the two of you out." He forced Levi down to her knees. He could hear the sounds of her wrist bones starting to crack "your stupid fucking befriend wants me to keep you two bitches safe. And you are going to let me do that so I can go enjoy myself in some killing. Understand?"

"Wha... what do you mean? Let Levi go!" Wendy asked trying to fight against Levi's hand holding her back behind her.

"You two are the lucky little bitches who get to live tonight. All because Gazille has a little soft spot for you. And his soft spot is fucking up my fun tonight." He chuckled. "But if you two wish to waste more of my time," he placed his other rock claw hand on Levi's belly, "master only said two." He let the threat hang for a minute. As the girls eyes went wide and full of tears and fear.

"We'll go with you!" Charlie yelled moving out in front. "Don't hurt them or the babies." Charlie turned to Levi distress written all over her face. "We can't risk it." Levi lowered her head in regret. Knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Now that's what I was hoping to hear." He grabbed Levi's pen and crushed it. "Grab the brats hand and move." He snatched up Levi's hair and pulled her to her feet. The group started walking as Charlie tried to calm down Wendy and soothe her. "I thought I said I was only sent for two." Teref said with a hint a joy in his voice as he looked over at the young dragon slayer and her cat.

"Charlie flies away! Get back to guild!" Levi yelled. "Ah!" she yelled out as Teref yanked on her hair. Wendy eyes grew wide, and Charlie hesitated for a split second before flying off to get help.

Teref let out a maniacal laugh. "Helps not coming for you, you're little friend is going to show up to a slaughter." He yanked Levi to face him. "Your precious guild is going to be gone, all thanks to your boyfriends helping hand."

"You are wrong!" Wendy yelled at him. "We aren't going to loose to you!"

"Fairy tail is stronger than you think we are." Levi said through gritted teeth.

"Hm we will soon find out." He reached out and grabbed Wendy's hair. She screamed out in pain. "Now keep moving."


	9. tick tock

Gazille x Levi 9

The guild hall was nearly in ruins. Just pieces of walls standing. Burn marks scared what was left standing. A few fires still burned. Blood and bodies could be seen on the ground, some not moving at all. Through the shattered windows and holes, the inside could be seen in not much better shape except for the people walking around.

"Tie up the ones that are still breathing, so they can't make any escapes. Move our severely wounded to the left wall." Ezra barked out orders. Blood running down her arm, it hanging limp at her side, her armor gone.

"Do we have a head count yet?" master Makrov asked from his seat on the bar. What was left of it anyway? He was breathing heavily, his bandages already soaked through with blood.

"Everyone is accounted for." Mira said. "Injured and hurt, but accounted for." She took a deep breath. Her body bruised and battered. Master's sigh of relief was interrupted by a struggled and gurgling cackle.

"What the fuck you laughing at rocks for brains?" Natsu said picking Teref up by his collar. Teref's body was too bruised and broken for him to move or fight anymore. He coughed up some blood on Natsu as he laughed.

"I think you should double check that head count." He said with a wicked grin.

"Ignore him flame head." Gazille said kicking Teref in the legs. "Bastards just jealous I kicked his fucking ass. And we took them down with out loosing anyone."

Teref laughed again as Natsu dropped him. The few guild members who were still continuous and standing turned to look at the crazy man. "I guess that stupid talking white can didn't make it then." He said coughing up more blood. Looking straight at Gazille with his wicked grin, and confident eyes.

"Charlie?" happy said flying over, His tail bent at an odd angle. "How do you know Charlie? She's with Wendy and Levi isn't she?" Teref cackled again. As the realization hit Gazille.

Gazille's knees slammed into the ground next to Teref's head as he grabbed the boy by his torn collar. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Gazille pulled back his fist as Teref laughed and coughed again.

"Oh don't you just love irony Gazille. So worried about your precocious girls. If you hadn't betrayed us, you'd have gotten to live happily after ever with you little fucked up family. But now, you'll be lucky to find their bodies." He cackled and coughed again. As Gazille punched him.

"WHERE ARE THEY TEREF? SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOU WISH I HAD KILLED IF YOU IF…IF." Gazille yelled unable to say the words. His fist shacking with fear and anger.

"If what I killed them? They aren't dead yet. But they don't have much longer. Master sent me to find them and put them in a safe place for you till we were done. To bad he's dead, so he can't tell you. Only I know. And I personally would just like to see you suffer." He gave a quiet chuckle. "Tick tock Gazille. They maybe have a few hours left. But being injured and scared, I'm sure they are using the air up faster than even I had planned. See if you can find them with that dragon nose of yours. You can at least hold their life bodies at least." Teref said in a low and menacing tone.

Gazille climbed to his feet. "Natsu, Lucy come on, we've got to find them. Ezra, beat some information out of this piece of shit." He started running towards the door Natsu on his heels pulling Lucy along. Happy and lily flew behind them. "Keep him alive for me though Ezra." Gazille said darkly as he left the shattered building.

Teref coughed up some more blood as Ezra approached him a dark look in her eyes. "Sup bitch?"


	10. find them

Gazille x Levi 10

Tears threaten to stream down Gazille's face as he ran as fast as he could. But he fought them back knowing if he did it would mess up sense of smell, giving Levi and Wendy a death sentence.

"Gazille please tell me you have an idea of where they are?" Lucy yelled trying her best to keep up. Lily was half carrying her, but he was too exhausted to keep her off the ground for long.

"Lily, you and happy go find Charlie. If she's ok she might have an idea of which direction he took them." Gazille said taking Lucy's hand. Lily and happy peeled off hoping to find the young female exceed. "Natsu, can you smell them?"

"No I haven't picked up anything yet." Natsu said he was concentrating hard you could read it on his face.

"Gazille we need an idea. Where would he have taken them?" Lucy demanded again.

"They are under ground some where. He buried them." Gazille said bluntly not wanting to think about it. "That's why you are here Lucy."

"He them buried? Alive?" Lucy shrilled.

"I think so, that's why they only have so much air. And you Lucy are going to have to be the one to dig them out. With your key."

"That's if we find them in time. Or if I'll even have enough magic left to summon Virgo." Lucy said sadly tears welling up in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT LUCY!" Natsu said giving her a death glare. "Don't you dare give up hope Lucy? We are going to find them! And they are going to be safe and sound. All of them are going to be alright!"

Gazille slowed down a little bit and pulled Lucy up onto his back. "I'll carry you so you can save your energy Lucy. Cause you are going to their only hope."

"Gazille why are we going in this direction?" Lucy asked holding Gazille's shoulder.

"We were supposed to retreat this way if the council showed up, or after fairy tail was destroyed. It'd make sense that he'd put them in a place we'd have to go past. Teref isn't one to make more work for himself."

"Gazille this isn't your fault." Lucy whispered softly to him. She could feel his panicked heart beat through her own chest. She could see the panic he was trying to control.

"SHUT UP!" Gazille yelled back at her.

"Don't yell at her Gazi…" Natsu stopped mid word, his face lighting up and tears welled up in his eyes. "I smell them! I caught a whiff. Right!" Natsu changed his direction to follow the smell.

"That's great Natsu but stop crying or you'll ruin your sense of smell!" after they turned they had gone a few feet Gazille picked up the scent himself. Though it was mixed strong with 2 scents he didn't recognize. "You are sure that's them? It smells like 4 people. Teref would've gloated more if he had more of our guild mates. But he didn't have any reason to. I only told him Wendy and Levi." He gave Natsu a weird look.

Lucy gave Natsu a look that said if you say one word I'll have Loki gut you. "Yes I'm sure Gazille, you've… you've just been a way for a while."

Gazille glared at him knowing he was lying but not really caring. He just wanted to find them before it was too late. Sudden the scent got stronger to the right again and Gazille changed coarse, Natsu followed suit. Then scent started to get weaker. "We must've been over top of them! Quick back up!" Gazille said turning around. He set Lucy back on the ground as the slowed down and began searching more thoroughly.

Suddenly a body came crashing to the ground threw the trees to land at Lucy's feet. She screamed. "Lily did you find Charlie?" Gazille asked not even looking at the two who had joined their group.

"Yes she was shot by an arrow. She will be alright though it went through her wing." Lily tilted his head down "she had no information for helping to find the girls though."

"Ren what are you doing here?" Lucy asked the blue Pegasus member he was holding his arm gingerly.

"If they are under ground and loosing oxygen I thought my powers would be of use. Especially to young Wendy." Ren stated.

"Thank you." Lucy said. "I just hope we find them soon."


	11. unbefitting tears

Gazille x Levi 11

"Levi wake up." Wendy said carefully nudging the older girl.

"Hm, what is it Wendy?" Levi said feeling out for the little girl's hand.

"I smell Natsu and Gazille, and others." Wendy said, her breathing labored.

"We are going to be ok Wendy. They'll get us out of here." Levi said through labored breathing.

After short while Wendy broke the silence again. "We are almost out of air, but I can hear them yelling for us." Wendy said. Levi could hear the little girl on the verge of crying. Levi squeezed her hand. " I can hear a weird noise to and a strange smell."

"Don't worry Wendy, they will… ah!" Levi cried out softly, fighting to control her breathing even through the pain.

"Levi was it another contraction?" Wendy asked worried.

"Yes, but don't worry it'll be ok. The babies are going to be ok too." Levi said rubbing the little girl's hand. They sat in silence a bit more trying to conserve their air. A few pieces of dirt and rock fell onto Wendy and Levi breaking the silence.

"What was that?" Wendy asked trying to look around.

"I don't…I do…" levy trailed off unable to finish her sentence as she slipped unconscious.

"Levi?" Wendy called out barely, squeezing her hand. "Levi?"

Sudden a dim light broke through the ground above their heads, followed by the cute face of Virgo before she disappeared. Lucy couldn't hold her gate open any longer.

"We found them!" Gazille said his voice full of relief as he gazed down the hole Virgo had made. "Way to go bunny girl!"

"Hurry move aside!" Ren yelled before forcing down a stream of fresh air to the girls. Wendy took her first deep breath in hours and coughed.

"Wendy, Levi are you ok? We are coming down for you!" Natsu yelled down. Lily quickly dove down into the hole first.

"Thank god you are ok." Lily said seeing the little girls tear and dirt covered face looking back at him.

"But Levi's not she just passed out lily, and I think the babies are coming." Wendy said coughing as lily turned his attention Levi, his eyes going wide.

"Babies? What babies?" Gazille asked already started to climb down the hole.

"Gazille hurry your ass up! Levi's in big trouble!" he placed a paw in front of Levi's mouth and nose to feel her breathing, it was labored but there. Lily grabbed Wendy and flew her out past Gazille. He set her in Lucy's arms. Who was sitting on the ground trying to catch her breathe. She was sweating from the effort of keeping Virgo's gate open. "Lucy, Levi's unconscious and Wendy says she thinks she was about to go into labor." Lucy's mouth gapped open in shock and fear for her friend.

"Ren we need as much fresh air down there as you can. Levi's barely breathing." Lily said headed back to the hole.

"You've got it." Ren replied using his magic to clear the air in the tunnel.

"What they hell are you talking about cat? What are you talking about babies and labor and shit?" Gazille said picking up the pace as he climbed down. He couldn't just jump or he might land on Levi.

"Gazille, don't worry about it right now. Just worry about getting Levi out of this death trap." Lily said flying down to Levi and pressing his head to her stomach. He sighed with relief. He could hear the babies' heart beats. Gazille landed on the ground next to Levi and gaped at her wide eyed. "Be careful lifting her, I think her arm's broken." Lily said.

"She's… she's…" Gazille stuttered.

"She's in trouble Gazille and needs to get out of this hole. Get her above ground before you start freaking out!" lily yelled trying to bring Gazille's attention back to the reality of the situation. Gazille knelt down and carefully lifted her into his arm. Lily gingerly lifted Levi's broken and swollen arm onto her belly.

Gazille shot metal bars from his legs, lifting the 3 of them to the surface with lily exhausted on his shoulder. Once out of the hole, he knelt down with Levi and carefully laid her on the ground. "No Gazille! Sit her up leaning against you." Lucy said coming over to them. Ren had Wendy on his hip caring her over to the group.

Natsu whizzed past everyone as Gazille repositioned Levi as Lucy had order, and put his head on Levi's belly. A wide grin spread across his face and a few tears. "I can hear their heart beats. And one of them just kicked me!" Natsu said.

"Move aside Natsu and help me get Levi's legs up." Lucy said bending Levi's knees as she knelt in front of her. Natsu reached around and held Levi's knees.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Gazille yelled shocked as Lucy hiked up Levi's skirt.

"Gazille, shut up. I have to see how close she is to giving birth, and I don't know what happens if the babies have to come out while she's unconscious." Lucy said sliding Levi's panties down. Lily moved behind her and spread his wings to keep Wendy and Ren from getting too much of a view.

"I… I don't get it." Gazille said staring dumbfounded.

"I don't think her waters even broke yet I think we've got some time but we have to get her to a hospital or something, at least someone who knows how to deliver a baby." Lucy said.

Natsu smiled at Gazille, a big grin. "You left Levi with one hell of a parting gift."

"They're… they're mi…" Gazille stammered.

Levi groaned, "of coarse they are yours idiot. You don't trust me to be loyal while you're gone?" Levi said with a cough and small grin. She kept her eyes closed though as she yelled at in a pain a few seconds later.

"You're ok!" Gazille said wrapping his arms tightly around he shoulders rubbing his head against hers. Levi felt his tear drops fall onto her shoulder before she heard the sobs.

"Ssshh, ok Gazille. I'm alright." She said with a cough.

Ren knelt down besides her and increased the density of the air around her. "Take it easy, we just barely got to you time." Levi smiled at him nodding in gratitude.

Lucy smiled at Levi, and then gave Natsu a death glare daring him to say anything about Gazille's tears, but to her surprise Natsu moved around and patted Gazille on the back. "It's ok metal head."

Lucy gently lowered Levi's legs. "How close are your contractions Levi?" she asked.

"Not to terrible Lucy. I'll be ok for a while." Levi answered placing a hand over Gazille's arm rubbing it. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his arm. "Honey what's wrong? You don't normally cry Gazille."

"I'm so happy you guys are ok." Gazille wailed out through his sobs. "It's all my fault you guys got hurt," he continued sobbing and sniffling. "And it's my entire fault you're knocked up and I left you, and I'm going to be a horrible father." He wailed.

"Gazille it's not your they got hurt, it's that bastard's fault." Lucy said strongly. Wendy scooted up to Gazille hugging him, nodding her head up and down in agreement with Lucy.

"Besides lug head you are going to be a great dad." Natsu said smiling. Gazille looked up for a moment tears still running down his face. "You just found out you are going to be a dad and you already love them with all your heart." Natsu continued. "That's all you need to be a good dad. Just like our dads."

"Awe Natsu" the 3 girls said in unison. As Gazille's lip quivered as he sucked in a deep breathe and kissed Levi on the cheek still sobbing.

"There, there. Everything's ok now and everyone's ok." Levi said before hissing in pain. "You will be a great dad Gazille."

"Another contraction?" Lucy asked. Levi just nodded, patting Gazille on the head with her good hand.

"Gazille those tears are so unbefitting of your dark demeanor." Lily said lightly patting his friend on the boot.

"I don't care asshole!" Gazille said still holding onto Levi like nothing else in the world mattered. Lily just chuckled.

"As touching and happy as this moment really is and I know everyone is exhausted, but we should really be heading back into town." Ren said lifting Wendy onto his back.

"Yes, yes." Lily said. "Natsu why don't you carry Lucy. I'm sure she's exhausted to." He patted Lucy on the leg. She smiled and stood up. Natsu came over and heaved her onto his back.

"Careful Luc of where you squeeze your legs. I'm pretty sure I've bruised my ribs." Natsu said flinching as Lucy put her legs around his sides.

"Sorry," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

Gazille carefully stood pulling Levi up with him, care to mind her bad arm. He stared at her for a minute before Levi took his hand and placed it on her belly as lily flew up to Gazille's shoulder. "We are having twins Gazille. A baby girl and a baby boy." She said softly. Gazille had a fresh wave of tears slide down his cheeks as he felt the slight tap against his hand of one of his children kicking in Levi's belly. He wiped his face with his hand roughly before moving to lift Levi into his arms. "No, no, I want to walk." Levi said. "Been cramped up to long."

"But…" Gazille started.

"Nope, I'm fine, I promise. It helps my back." Levi said and started walking. Gazille walked by her side one arm around her shoulder and the other hand intertwined with her good one.

"You are one hell of trooper." Gazille said kissing Levi on the head.

"So, Gazille I can be the god father right?" Natsu said beaming and running up besides the couple.

"Like hell you are!" lily said looking at the pink haired dragon. "I'd get to be the god father before you!"

"What's a god father?" Wendy asked.

"It's just a title mostly, but it's like if something happened and Gazille and Levi couldn't take care of the kids. They'd go to the god parents." Lucy said.

"Why the hell do you want to be the god father of my kids Natsu?" Gazille asked staring at Natsu dumfounded.

"Cause kids are cute and fun." Natsu said with a grin. "Besides we are both dragons, it makes sense that'd I'd be the god father." He said shooting a confident smile at lily.

"Oh like hell that puts you in front of me! I'm Gazille's best friend and his cat! And I'm not an idiot. So that puts me in front of you!" lily said jutting a paw at Natsu.

"Uh you guys, Levi gets to pick too. It's not just Gazille's decision. And I'm sure she'd pick a girl, a beautiful and caring girl, that would make a good mother figure for her two kids." Lucy said with a confident smile.

"I guess that leaves you out." Lily, Gazille and Natsu said in unison.

"What?" Lucy wailed angrily. As Levi giggled at her friend.

"After everything that's happened today you guys are really going to fight over this? Now? Really?" Ren asked starring that the small group of friends.

"Hell yes we are! Cause there is no way Natsu gets to be the god father and I not qualified to be the god mother!" Lucy yelled.

"Who said Natsu was going to be the god father?" lily and Gazille both yelled back. Levi giggled again before pausing and groaning at another contraction.

Ren just stared at them shocked as they made their way back to town. "Don't worry Ren; this is just how fairy tail is. We are a little weird." Wendy said beaming a smile.

"I'll say." Ren replied, as the 3 mages and cat continued to argue about who'd be the best god parent.


	12. changed their mind

Gazille x Levi 12

Once they had gotten back into town, Gazille shuffled Levi, Wendy, and Lucy to the hospital why Natsu and the others went to check on the other guild members to see who else needed assistance to get to the hospital. Once there, the doctors quickly added Levi and Wendy to the list of those needing to be attended too. Gazille growled at the doctor when he went to check on how far dilated she was till Levi told him it was alright. Wendy was been check on in another room with Lucy. Once the doctor decided there was still time before she was anywhere near ready to give birth, he gave her an ultra sound. And for the first time Gazille got to see for the first time his two children he stared gawking as the doctor pointed out the babies' features for him. Though it was a pretty clear picture at this point.

And then he gave Levi the good news, "Mrs. Mcgarden I do not believe we have to worry about the babies being born breached. And both are in good condition. No worse for ware from your trauma." Levi took Gazille's hand in her good one and squeezed it as he took a deep breathe. "Now let's get that arm of yours set and put into a cast."

"Wait, but you didn't x-ray it." Gazille said confused.

"In her current condition Mr. Redfox, we can't give her an x-ray, but we have a very good orthopedic doctor here, who should do a fine job a setting it without x-rays. After the babies are born however though, we'll have to get an x-ray and make sure that is set and healing properly."

"Gazille I'll be ok from here. I think Natsu and the others could use some help bringing in more injured." Levi said as she went to climb up from the table. With help from Gazille and the doctors.

"But what…"

"I'll be fine. You'll be back and forth so if I go into labor you'll be close by it's alright." She said patting his arm. He gave her a brisk kiss to the head and a gentle rub on her tummy before he went headed towards the guild. The doctor gave her a side ways look. "If he's here and I scream out in pain. He'll kill the doctor. Especially as tensed up as he is." Levi stated to hopefully clear any confusion. The doctor just gave her a horrified look as he opened the door to the next room.

After Levi's arm was set and put in a cast. They checked on the babies one last time before allowing her to go check on her other guild mates. Once she had made her rounds to everyone who wasn't in surgery of some kind she went and joined Lucy and Wendy and the others who had just minor injuries in the lobby.

"So? What the doctor say?" Lucy prodded her friend as she sat next to her.

"The contractions are just my body preparing. And he thinks I have a few days still to go before I give birth. And they aren't breached anymore." Levi told her friend as Wendy moved over and placed her head on the arm of her chair closest to Levi.

"How did Gazille react to seeing the babies?" Lucy said looking over and smiling at Wendy.

"He kind of just gaped. But he seemed happy." Levi looped her arm around Wendy's shoulder and leaned towards Lucy placing a hand to her mouth. Lucy leaned in to hear the coming comment. "But Gazille growled at the doctor for looking up my skirt." Levi giggled.

"Man how's he going to handle the doctor putting his hands being up there?" Lucy said giggling herself. Levi shrugged.

Suddenly Levi caught sight of Jet and Droy as the entered the lobby after being attended too. She gently lifted Wendy's sleeping head and got up from her seat, walking to her two best friends.

"Levi thank heavens you are alright." Droy said wrapping his arms around her. His leg was in a cast. Jet had bandages wrapped around his face and one eye.

"It doesn't look the same for you two though." Levi said sadly taken in her friends conditions.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine." Jet said. Patting Levi's tummy. "The kids ok …" Jet stopped and looked down at his feet. Droy also looked down feeling a wet sensation soaking through his cast.

"Um Levi…" Droy started but was cut off by Levi's quick intake of breathe followed by a shrill.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Jet and Droy both said backing up. As the guild members in the lobby turned to gawk some slack jawed at the small group.

"Levi!" Lucy said jumping up to her friend. "Jet go back to the guild and grab Gazille, he's still helping move people." Lucy said as she waved at some of the nurses.

"What's going on?" he asked hesitating. "Did Levi have an accident?" Levi shrilled again before it changed to a scream of pain. Jet jumped back.

Lucy stared at him like he was an idiot. "NO! Her water broke you dummies! She's going into to labor! Now go get Gazille!"

"oh." Jet and Droy said before Jet took off back towards the guild. The nurses came over and helped Levi into a wheel chair. She screamed out again.

"Was that another contraction?" Lucy asked desperately as the nurse started pushing her to a room.

"I thought the doctor said that you still had a few days?" the nurse said worriedly.

"Babies changed their mind apparently." Levi hissed out. Droy looked at her worriedly following close behind.


	13. game face

Gazille x levi 13

Jet burst through the guild doors as gazille dragged another of ivan's injured men across the rubble covered floor towards it. he looked up at the fashionly changelend guild mate with a weird look.

"hey, idiot, aren't you sopposed to be at the hospital healing?" gazille stated bluntly.

"levi just went into labor!" jet yelled. The other members of fairy tail and blue Pegasus, that were also well enough to tend to others all stopped and gaped at the men,

"what?" gazille said dropping the man he was dragging. "the doctor said we had a few days!" his mouth and eyes wide open and back hunched up.

"yeah well doctor was wrong so we got to go!" jet rushed forward and picked up a protesting gazille by the waist and rushed back to the hospital.

"markov my guild mates can handle cleaning up ivan's followers." Bob stated sweetly to the old man. "I'd hurry yours to the hospital so they can see the birth of their new guild mates."

"thank you old friend." Makrov said placing a hand on the gender confused guild master's back. He turned to his students who had paused and looked at him. "what are you all standing around for! You heard him, everyone to the hospital!"

As jet and gazille arrived at the hospital doors of the hospital wendy rushed out and grabbed gazille's arm. "hurry hurry gazille!" she pulled him inside and jet followed as wendy dragged the older dragon slayer to a hospital room. Well tried too they had to squeeze past their guild mates that were packing the hall outside the door.

"please everyone we really need you to return to the lobby!" a nurse tried to convince everyone to clear a path.

"assholes move it!" gazille barked out. "if I miss my kids being born, I'm gonna start cracking skulls and I don't care if you're injured!" a path was quickly made for the dragon slayers and some of the guild started heading back the lobby. As they got past a few of the guild members gazille heard 2 very distinve screams of pain. One of which he recognized as levi's. he quickly pushed his way to the door scooping wendy up into his arms. Once he got through the door he stared dumb founded at the site before him. He slid wendy to the floor.

"oh thank god you are here!" droy shrieked out tears streaming down his face. Before once again screaming in pain with levi. Droy was holding his nakama's hand as reassurance in her time of need. Unforunatly for him, poor levi had gained the streghn of elfman's demon arm it seemed durning the start of her contractions.

"gazille, please come trade places with droy!" lucy yelled from behind levi, pushing back her hair from her face. "it's ok levi, gazille's here now." Levi slowled rolled her head over to see gazille quickly walking towards her. Jet had ahold of wendy's hand as he pulled her to a corner of the room, where she wouldn't be in the way, or see under the blanket drapped loosely over levi's legs.

"mr. redfox your girlfriend is doing a great job." The doctor said seeing the look of panic on his face. "we just need you to hold her hand."

"levi I'm right here." gazille whispered nudging up to droy and carefully removing levi's hand from the poor boy's.

once her grip slipped droy back away hugging gazille's back. "thank you thank you!" droy said as gazille gave him a dirty look before he hobbled on his crutches to wendy and jet.

Just then gazille understood why droy was crying as he was thinking him to be such a pussy. "holy fucking shit!" gazilled yelled out as levi screamed again at another contraction. He hunched down towards her as the pain shot threw his fingers.

"we are at 8cm already mrs. Mcgarden." A nurse said.

"levi it's going really fast now, just a little longer." Lucy said gently to her friend.

"sorry… gazille." Levi got out in panted breathes.

Lucy scoffed. "please he's being a big baby."

"shove it bunny girl!" gazille gritted out. "what the fuck have you been doing while I was gone? This is your off hand!" he said looking at levi. Her forehead covered in sweat and scrunched up in pain. He gently took his other hand and laid it over head stroking the other side of her face.

"sor…" she screamed out again, and gazille bit his lip to hold back his own yelp. But barely, he got a hissed out a growl.

"gazille, use your steel scales!" jet yelled out helpfully from the corner.

"I think she'd fucking break through it!" gazille growled out.

"you big babies." Lucy said. "that's nothing compared to the pain levi is going through now." She patted levi on the arm. "see you are a lot stronger than gazille, he can't even handle you holding his hand."

Levi gave out a small strained chuckle. Her eyes closed but head turned towards him. Gazille leaned over and kissed her forhead. "hang in there bookworm."

"9 cm ms. Mcgarden." The doctor said softly. "just a bit longer. Then you can push."

"I'm right here with you." Gazille said brushing his nose against hers, she opened her eyes slightly. "and I hate agreeing with bunny girl but you are stronger than I could ever be." He kissed her nose as she giggled. "I know you can tough it out."

"you get a nice prize at he the end." The nurse piped in. "two beautiful children."

"I love you gazille." Levi said softly giving him a soft smile.

"I love you too levi." Gazille said Then whipped his head around at the giggling twosome in the corner. He growled and opened his mouth to shout, but was beaten to it.

"HEY! Knock it off. That's not something to be laughing at. Specially now!" lucy yelled making even the doctors flinch with jet and droy. And then levi screamed again and gazille ground his teeth while cursing.

"10cms." The doctor said as the nurses moved around a bit more to accomadate the needs. One nurse moved and took levi's arm that was in a cast.

"mr. redfox." The nurse said. "we know you haven't been here for the duration of the preganacny." She watched a look of guilt fall on his face. "so you weren't present during the birthing classes I'd assume."

"lucy went with me." Levi said through heavy breathing.

"that's right, and you can do this!" lucy said. "game face time levi, you are going to get through this with flying colors." Then she turned to gazille. "and you, you big baby. Now you should use steel scales." Levi chuckled at the look of shock on gazille's face. The nurse knodded in agreement with lucy's suggestion though. And he quickly changed his arm from the elbow down to scales. Just as the door opened and lily joined the group in the corner.

"I didn't miss it did i?" lily asked.

"the babies being born or gazille being a baby?" jet said with a giggle.

"not funny, levi's got one hell of a grip!" droy said whimpering at his own injury.

"just in time lily." Wendy said picking the exskeed up into her arms.

"alright ms. Mcgarden, I want you to take 3 deep breaths for me, and push alright." The doctor said gently. "mr. redfox try not to pass out on us either alright. You are looking a little pale on me."

"ok I'm ready." Levi said. She took in three deep breaths, and then leaned forward, lucy's reassuring and comforting hands massaging her shoulders. With a cry and grunt levi gave her first push, joined by her man cursing out in pain with her.


	14. make your own

Gazille x Levi 14

Gazille looked down at the tiny creature in his arms, watching the little drops of water soak into the cloth wrapped around him. A soft peach fuzz of navy blue coated its small head. He gave a glance over to Levi in her arm, with help from Lucy, lay a matching dark blue haired babe. Her tuft of hair held back with a little pink head band with a bow on it. Lily was on Levi's tummy smiling down on the tiny child. Wendy was leaning on the side of the bed to see.

"Gazille…" Levi said softly. He sniffled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok. I'm… I've never been happier than this moment now." Gazille said with a very uncharacteristic genuine smile the lightened up his entire face. "We, we made a family Levi."

"Yes we did. A beautiful family." Levi said smiling down on the bundle in her arms. Gazille leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"What are you going to name them?" Wendy asked. Her eyes never leaving the tiny girl in Levi's arms.

"What did you and Lucy pick out Levi?" Gazille asked.

"We didn't." the girls said in unison.

"You and Lily?"

"We didn't." Lily and Levi stated in unison this time.

"I was waiting for you to come back. So we could pick names together." Levi stated softly looking up at him.

"Ok, well did you have like some you thought of just incase? Cause I got nothing." Gazille stated looking back and forth between the two kids. "Nuts and Bolts?"

The girls and Lily stared at him wide eyed. "Are you joking?" Lucy stated first. "Please tell me you are joking."

Gazille shrugged. "I said I got nothing."

Lily face palmed himself at his friend's utter stupidity and Wendy gave a nervous chuckle. "um well I did have a few ideas." Levi said hoping to ease the tension. "um men and Lucy did research some names and found some I thought you might like."

Gazille gave a chuckle. "You got to research everything don't you?"

Levi blushed but continued. "Um, well what do you think of Abiri, and Azan?"

"Do they mean something special that you picked them?" Gazille asked, his voice was of curiosity not annoyance like Lucy would've thought.

"Abiri means my strength." Levi said softly looking down at her daughter.

"And Azan means power and strength." Lucy stated with a chuckle. "It's a boy's name. We figured you'd want strong names. And…"

"And I wanted their names to start the same." Levi stated quickly.

"Those sound perfect." Gazille said looking at his children. "Azan and Abiri." He said trying them out. "As beautiful as their mother and just as strong." He said softly,

"Let's hope they stay taking after their mother, we all know we don't want them to look like you. Levi has to have cute kids." Lucy said in a teasing manner.

Gazille chuckled with Lily. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood bunny girl. And not even you can mess that up. Not today."

"Yeah, yeah, like I'm afraid of you." Lucy said with a giggle. Before turning to her friend who was also giggling. "Hey how about we give you guys some time alone. Cause real soon the whole guild is going to try to be packing in this room." Levi nodded in agreement with her blonde friend. "Hey Wendy can you go get that chair and drag it over here for Gazille?" Wendy quickly moved to get the chair as Lucy rearranged some pillows to help Levi support her daughter with only one hand. Wendy scooted the chair up besides the bed.

"Here Gazille come sit." Wendy said.

"Yeah, you look just as tired as Levi you baby." Lucy said playfully before taking Wendy's hand. Gazille moved to the chair. "I'll keep them at bay as long as I can." She added before her and Wendy slipped out the door with Lily close behind.

"Levi…" Gazille asked after a while of silence just the two of them looking at their children. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"Gazille, I know you'll be a good dad." Levi said looking at her lover holding their son so protectively in his arms. Tears welling up in his eyes again. "You love them don't you?"

Gazille started to reply but his voice cracked. And he tried again. "More than I could ever imagine. Probably more than I even understand."

"That's all you need Gazille to be a good father. It truly is." Levi said catching his eyes with hers. Gazille moved in to kiss to her when the littles both started crying. Gazille flinched and a look of panic came across his face as he rocked his arms trying to quiet the baby and making shush noises. Levi laughed at him. "I think its food time."

"How the hell does that work?" Gazille said looking around the room. "I don't see any bottles?"

Levi giggled again. "I told the nurse I wanted to try breast feeding." Levi said. She tried to pull down the neck of her hospital gown with her cast hand and groaned in frustration. "Gazille can you help me, um get my breast out." Levi said with a blush.

"Uh yeah, hang on." He repositioned his crying son so he could hold him with one arm as he undid two of the snaps on the back of her gown before sliding the sleeve down for her.

"thanks." She said trying to position Abiri to her breast. "This is really hard with just one arm." Levi stated seemly shot down. She turned to look a Gazille with a look of defeat and pleading.

"Don't look at me. I don't know how that works." Gazille said confused. "I can page the nurse. I mean it won't hurt to feed them from a bottle for a while right? Till your arm heals." He kind glanced away. "And I want to, you know, try to feed them too."

Levi smiled at him. "Ok we can page the nurse for some bottles." Gazille did just that and helped pull up Levi's top again. Gazille focused on every little detail the nurse said and did in showing him how to feed his son. The extreme concentration of his face while he watched his son eat made Levi smile with pride. "You are going to be a great dad Gazille."

Gazille blushed and glanced up before looking back to his son. "You are doing a very good job Mr. Redfox." The nurse said with a smile. "Just leave the bottle on the tray and we'll bring you a new set in a few hours. They probably won't eat the whole thing." Before she left she added. "Are you two ready for visitors yet? You have quite the crowd waiting in the lobby."

Gazille groaned in reply, till Azan cried out causing Abiri to as well. Then a look of panic came over his face as he tried to calm his son. Levi giggled and looked at Gazille expectantly. "Fine, but tell them they have to be calm and only like 4 at a time tops." The nurse gave a smile and a nod.

"Who do you think is going to come in first?" Levi asked as she feed Abiri.

"Don't know, don't care." Gazille said. Focusing completely on his son.

"Are you going to let anyone hold him?" Levi said looking at him with a smile.

"Fuck no!" he said hunching over Azan. "mine." Then he pointed his head towards Abiri... "Mine too." Levi couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Gazille replied with one of his familiar wicked grins. He looked back at his son and then held up the bottle triumphantly. "Ha ha! Nurse was wrong he ate the whole thing!"

Levi rolled her eyes. "Definitely your son then."

"Never once even a doubt." Gazille said leaning over to kiss her and put the empty bottle on the table besides her. And then he took Abiri's whose still had about a 3rd left. "I bet Azan can eat his sisters left over too." And proceeded to try just that with a smirk on his face.

"Gazille don't be over feeding him!" Levi scolded him. "You are going to make him sick. Just burp him."

"Pft he's my kid he's not going to get sick. And why do I want him to burp?" Gazille asked.

"If he doesn't burp he'll just cry until he does. It puts him in pain if you don't burp him." Levi's face softened at the look of horror on Gazille's face.

"How do I burp him then?" Gazille asked.

"Pat his back gently. Very gently, till the moves up. He might spit up on you though." She said and demonstrated on Abiri for him.

"I… I don't want to hurt him." Gazille said trying to follow Levi's lead. His hand was trembling.

"It'll be alright just being real soft. Like when you comfort me." Levi said smiling at him as he patted their sons back. "See its ok." Gazille gave her a timid smile as the door came open.

Master Makrov, Ezra, Grey, Juvia and Natsu came in the room. And Gazille gave them a glare. "Hey I told the nurse only 4 people at a time!"

"Calm down Gazille." Levi said. "Or you'll scare Azan again." A look of dread washed over him and he stopped growling.

"I'm going to stay in here with you two while people shuffle in and out to keep everyone from getting over excited." Master said as he took a seat on the table next to Levi's bed. He smiled at her and the small girl in her arms. "And how are the new parents doing?" he asked, but before Levi could answer Natsu interrupted everyone's thoughts and focus from the children.

"Oh oh gimmie, gimmie Gazille!" Natsu cried out reaching for Azan Gazille lifted his foot up and shot a bar out of it to push Natsu back into the wall.

"Like hell you hyper active monkey!" Gazille growled.

"Let me hold the baby metal head!" Natsu said pushing against the bar. "I got more experience than you do anyway!"

"Don't be comparing my kids with your cat!" Gazille growled out.

"Gazille, calm down." Levi tried.

"Levi can I hold the baby?" Natsu said pushing against Gazille's bar harder getting about an inch.

"No flame head they are mine!" Gazille growled back.

"Gazille, Juvia thinks it wouldn't be bad to share would it?" Juvia said moving besides her friend.

"I'll share with you Juvia, but not flame head. He'd probably accidentally roast my kids." Gazille said and was about to through some more insults when Juvia held her arms around towards her friend. He looked at her dumbfounded. "What? Now?" he inched his arms away from her a bit bringing his son closer to him while giving out a combination whine and growl.

"Gazille you let Juvia hold Azan, and you can hold Abiri ok?" Levi added in. "you haven't gotten to hold her yet."

"I can't hold them both at the same time." Gazille said defensively.

"That's right. So let Juvia have Azan." She nodded at Juvia; you carefully reached forward and took the little boy from his whimpering dad's arm. Master Makrov took Abiri out of Levi's arms and carried her gently to her dad. Who gingerly took his daughter? "See its ok." She comforted him. For a moment anyway. But his eye twitched at her next words. "Natsu you can hold Azan if you sit in that chair and calm down first alright." She pointed at the chair against the other wall. Gazille growled but let Natsu down from the wall.

"You got it!" Natsu said, quickly hoping down in the chair and bouncing in excitement.

Grey tsked at him as Juvia walked towards him with Azan in her arms. "Would Grey-sama like to hold the baby?" Juvia went to hold Azan out to him but Grey put his arms out defensively.

"No, no, you and Ezra can, I'm too afraid I'd drop him." Grey said and regretted his words as Gazille shot him an evil glare. "I said I wasn't going to touch him!" Grey said defensively.

"Can Juvia let Ezra hold baby Azan?" Juvia asked Gazille, knowing that Levi would say it was alright.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Gazille said easily. "She'll protect him from Natsu too. I trust her." He said easily, but looked up to see an unfamiliar look of guilt and pain on Ezra's face. "Hey I just said you could hold him Ezra."

Juvia walked towards Ezra with Azan but Ezra took a step back. "I don't think that I am worthy of holding your child Gazille." Ezra said her eyes down cast.

"What? Sure you can, I said you can. Why would you say that?" he said looking at the red head like she was crazy. "I didn't hurt him. And I know you can control your strength too."

"Ezra it's ok." Levi added. "Worry about that later. We can talk about that later, but right now it's perfectly fine for you to hold him." Master Makrov gave a soft smiling knowing what was going on. And he was proud of how his children were handling it.

Ezra nodded her head and carefully lifted Azan out of Juvia's arms. Once she had ex-equipped all her armor off to being left in a shirt and skirt. "He is very beautiful. Very precious." She said softly looking at the small child in her arms. "You are very lucky Gazille."

"Yeah I am." He said with a smile as he focused on the small girl in his arms. But lifting his eyes every once in a while to shoot glares at Natsu as he kept inching his seat closer to Gazille and Abiri.

"Juvia thinks Levi picked very pretty names." Juvia said walking up besides her fellow blue haired mage.

"Thanks Juvia." Levi said with a blush. Grey just nodded in agreement as he stood over Gazille and tickled Abiri's feet. And she'd kick back at his hands.

"Gazille you keep starring at her like that you are going to scare her with you're scary face." Natsu giggled. He had his chaired moved now to be just an arms length from Gazille's.

"Shut up pink hair. I'm not going to scare my daughter." Gazille growled.

"Natsu, behave." Ezra said seriously glaring at the fire mage.

"Just let me hold her Gazille!" Natsu whined, holding his arms out at him. "please." He added pleading with the metal dragon slayer.

Gazille gave a low growl at him. But caught the look Levi was giving him. "You better not hurt her hot head." he slowly slid his daughter into Natsu's arms. "Cause I will rip your fucking head off."

"If I do I'll let you." Natsu said carefully holding the little girl. "Abiri is such a pretty little dragon." He said rubbing his nose on the little girls. And then she screamed and cried. Natsu jerked his head back and winced. "Ow, it's so loud it hurts!" He said shaking his head. But keeping his arms perfectly still.

"IDIOT! You scared her!" Gazille barked. And then Azan started to cry at the top of his lungs. And Gazille had to put his hands over his ears as Ezra moved closer to them trying to calm the little boy. Juvia moved over and took Abiri from Natsu's arms and he quickly covered his own ears. She carefully rocked the little girl.

"They are so loud." Natsu whined.

"Are you two going to be ok?" Levi asked. Rubbing Azan's tummy in Ezra's arms trying to soothe him.

"Shit, wouldn't be a problem if flame head hadn't scared her!" Gazille growled.

"But I didn't mean too!" Natsu whined. His eyes were red like he was going to cry. "The babies hate me."

"Pft, now there is no denying they are my kids!" Gazille laughed out sinisterly. Poor Natsu looked devastated.

"Gazille stop that." Levi scolded. "Natsu I'm sure it wasn't you. You just can't get in her face like that. You just startled her. She's not afraid of you." The kids seemed to agree with their mommy as they started to quiet down. Gazille and Natsu slowly lowered their hands from their ears.

"They've already taken after your loud mouth too." Grey added smacking Gazille on the back.

"Shove it ice dick." Gazille said, but you could still see his proud smile. The girls all rolled their eyes at them.

"Can I hold Azan now?" Natsu said reaching out at Ezra. She slowly slid the boy into Natsu's arms. He kept his face out of the babies face this time. Being content to just rub his belly. Then Azan decided as Natsu shifted him up higher that it was spit up time, and puked up on Natsu's hand. "eewww." Natsu said, sticking out his tongue. Gazille had enough laugh burst from him.

Master Makrov even let a giggle slip as he handed Ezra a paper towel to wipe off the baby and Natsu's hand. Once Azan was clean though Gazille reached over and snatched up his son from the fire mage's arms. "You had your turn." He said to Natsu as the pink hair boy growled. He couldn't fight back though because that could hurt the baby. "Why don't you go make your own baby?" Gazille scoffed at him as he looked down at his son again. Before he even looked back up Natsu was out of his chair and out the door to the room. All that was left in his wake was shock and wind.

Everyone including Gazille's eyes went wide as they heard a family yell from outside the door. "Gah Natsu put me down! What do you think you are doing?"

"We are going to make our own baby dragons because Gazille won't share!" Natsu yelled out laughing boisterously.

"What! Natsu no put me down! Natsu!" you could hear cheers and whistles and laughs from those still waiting outside to see the new borns.

All eyes including master Makrov's were focused on the door. "No one tell bunny girl I told him to do that." Gazille said timidly he slid his chair closer to Levi's bed. And she patted his head.

"Juvia also thinks it would be a good idea that everyone not talk about that ever again." Juvia said. Grey nodded in agreement as he glanced over at the small child in Juvia's arms he smiled and then looked up at Juvia. A small blush just barely hinted on his cheeks. "Grey-sama I think the hospital would like it if you had your pants on in the hospital." She said looking down at his legs. Grey quickly picked his pants up and put them back on.

"I hope he is at least gentle with her, in his quest to produce children." Ezra stated bluntly. And everyone quirked an eye or sighed at her.


	15. authors note

Authors note

Hello I'm not used to like putting comments at the bottom of my chapters or the top. And sometimes I've noticed doing so makes things cluttered. (I'm used to deviantart) But I wanted to at least make note to say some things to all the people reading my story. So yeah chap 15 is my ramblings. Apologies. OTL

One, I'd like to thank all those who've been reading my story, even through my horrible spelling and grammar skills. I know there are many. . I'm trying to fix some of them though. So you might see updates on previous chapters. Content won't change. Just fixing silly little things.

Two, I'd like to apologies for the week of not posting, only to have it made up with only 2 measly chapters. I was and slightly still am having issues with the site on posting, but I'm working through it best I can.

Three, I might still have a few delays in chapters here and there from the one a day as um I've been doing tiny one shots for the pairing also. . some times the bug just bites ya. Also there might be delays cause I just bought a house, and well I'm trying to get it fixed up so I can move in. YEAH FREEDOM! (moving out of the parents house)

Four, I'd also like to thank all the awesome people who review my stories also. Or post comments however you want to call it. I much, much appreciated it. even if I don't reply to all of them. (I get confused on what I have and haven't replied too.)

Thank you again for your time, both in reading this and my story(s) in general.


	16. poor things

Gazille x Levi 15

Gazille opened the door to his place for the first time in 8 months. And was pleased to find every inch of every wall covered with Levi's books. He sighed just a tad worried she wouldn't have moved in with him. He held the door open as Levi and Lily walked through each with a small baby in their arms. Once inside Gazille took azan from Lily and he reverted back down to his smaller size.

"So um, what are we going to do about where to keep the kids?" Gazille asked, looking around the living room. Everything was extremely neat and tidy, but he didn't see much baby stuff.

"Do you really think we are that unprepared?" Lily asked while Levi chuckled.

"Lucky helped us build a little babies room in our room Gazille." Levi said walked towards the bedroom.

"Our room?" Gazille said slyly. Levi blushed and looked at Gazille over her shoulder before hunching down in embarrassment. He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words out of you."

Levi blushed and continued into the room. Lily followed and switched on the light. Gazille caught sight of a small make shift room against one wall, more like a cubby. It was just big enough for 2 small bassinets, and a changing table. His bed was shoved from the middle of the room up against the opposing wall. "Wow you guys really did have everything prepared." Gazille said walking over to the make shift baby room.

"Did you think we were just going to sit on our asses the whole time you were gone?" Lily said grudgingly.

Gazille shrugged as he placed his son down in the blue bed. He noticed a tiny black dragon stuff animal in a white suit and fedora in the bassinet and grinned. "Lucky was really great." Levi said joining Gazille. He reached over and pulled his daughter from the baby sling around Levi's neck. "It was her baby shower gift to us."

"To you more likely." Gazille said with a chuckle.

"Surprisingly no Gazille." Lily said. "You're not as big of an ass as you think you are." He added for good measure.

Gazille tsked at him. then laid his daughter down in the pink bassinet next to her brothers and then he saw the white stuffed rabbit, in the red bunny suit with blonde hair and he frowned before looking at Levi. "What the fuck is that?" Levi and Lily giggled. "Present from bunny girl? Or Mira Jane?" he asked starring down at his kids. Trying to clear the dark aura building. "Stupid, who gives my kids plushies of me and bunny girl?"

"Lily and I made them." Levi stated still giggling. "That's my Mr. Fluffers. I thought you'd like the stuffed animals."

Gazille growled before looking up from his kids. He wrapped his arms around Levi. "I think I'll take my leave, now." Lily added with a chuckle before exiting the bedroom leaving Gazille and Levi alone with their new sleeping babes.

"I missed you so much." Levi said rubbing her head into Gazille's chest before he could comment about her toys. She brought her arms up around his neck. "All the excitement, I don't think I told you that yet."

"I missed you too." He nuzzled his head against hers. Ignoring the feeling to nag her about the stupid rabbit. "I promise I won't ever be leaving you like that again." He took a deep breathe letting the new smells and old smells of his home really settle in his new reality. "So seeing as things didn't actually get left according to plan…" Gazille started. "How much of Lily and mine's savings did we eat through?" he felt her tense up under his arms. "It's not a big deal at all Levi. I figure you couldn't go on any jobs or anything being you know preggers." Then he pulled back as a thought hit him. "Please tell me you didn't go on any jobs while you were pregnant."

"I didn't take any jobs that required me to go any further than the library." Levi said slightly annoyed and slightly guilty. "Lily went on jobs with Jet and Droy with out me." Levi said her head down cast. "Lily's been taking care of the bills mostly alone. He even paid some of the rent on my old place while I was moving."

"Hm I owe him big then." Gazille said pulling Levi back against him. "He did a great job taking care of my girl." He gave a chuckle. "Not your fault at all you couldn't take any jobs squirt. Get over it. It's not a big deal."

"It is too." Levi mumbled into his shirt.

"Nah, you're my girl. My job's to take care of ya." He felt Levi push back against him and quickly added. "Not that you can't take care of yourself. But you know I wouldn't be a man if I didn't take care of you. And our kids." He felt her relax again. "I'll pay Lily back for doing my job for me while I was gone."

"Can I ask you something?" Levi asked pulling back from Gazille again.

"Yeah shoot." He stated picking Levi up in his arms and gently setting her on the bed.

"That guy, who captured me and Wendy," Levi stated carefully. She watched Gazille's demeanor change, becoming rigid and dark, his eyes seeming to glow red. "What…what happened to…?"

He cut her off with a dark growl. "He will never hurt you or anyone else ever again." Gazille stated darkly. Levi just nodded in understanding. She stroked his hair. He nuzzled against her neck for a short while just enjoying being able to be by her side. She had a calming effect on him that he just wanted to hold onto after that instant rage he had felt. "hey." He nudged her head with his own, her eyes lazily opening to look at him. "Let's go take a bath."

"What? Together? Gazille I…" she started but he cut her off.

"Of coarse together. Come on, we totally need it. Warm, relaxing." He said crawling off the bed.

"Gazille I'm still sore." Levi whined. "I just gave birth 3 days ago."

"I said a bath, not sex." He perked an eyebrow at her. "Jumping straight to the naughty conclusions huh?" he gave her a sly grin. He lifted her by the shoulders to be sitting on the bed.

"Gazille, I… I don't know." Levi said averting her gaze and wrapping her arms around her middle, as well as she could with one being in a cast.

"Levi, what's the matter? It's me. Come on, I've already seen your sexy naked body." He nearly purred into her ear nibbling on it a tad.

"Yeah before I got pregnant and fat." Levi said softly.

Gazille tsked at her. "Please, you could be as fat as Reedus and I'd still want you." Gazille said as she tried to hold back a giggle while attempting to give him a stern look for insulting their guild mate. "Come on. I don't care about that. You look fine. Shit you look fucking gorgeous." He gave her a toothy grin.

"What about the kids? What if they wake up?" Levi said. But Gazille lifted her up into his arms before he replied and not even to her.

"Yo Lily watch the kids for a while would ya? Levi and I are taking a bath." Gazille said towards the door.

"Gazille! She just gave birth! You can't be rushing her like that! Give Levi time to heal first." Lily said scrambling towards the room.

"I have some self control asshole. Everybody is jumping to fucking stupid conclusions." He growled, Levi just giggled. Gazille got into the bathroom just as Lily got into the bedroom.

Lily rolled his eyes, flying up to sit on the changing table to watch the babies sleep. But he couldn't help but over hear the commentary coming from the bathroom. After the bath water turned off.

"Gazille be careful, those are sore too." Levi's voice made its way to Lily's ears.

"They look bigger than I remember."

"That's what happens when you get pregnant, everything gets bigger. Owe Gazille be careful. Eek! Gazille Redfox!"

"Ha ha that was cool. Did you see how far that shit came out?"

"Gazille stop it! That's not funny. That's weird!"

"If flame head succeeds in getting bunny girl knocked up, I think you and her should have a contest."

"NO! You pervert. Now stop that! If you don't I'm going to break your steel scales again."

A moment of silence passed to Lily's sanity before Gazille's replied made its way to the bedroom. "Yes ma'am."

Lily rolled his eyes. "You poor kids don't even got a chance at having a normal life with him as your father."


	17. my bad

Gazille x Levi 16

"Have any of you guys seen Lu-chan lately? She's hasn't come by our place at all yet." Levi said walking up to Mira Jane. She had baby Abiri in a pink sling around her neck and shoulder. A comforting hand across her daughters back and side. Gazille sauntered up behind her, keeping his tough guy scowl across his face, even though he had a matching blue sling on and carrying a purple and pink diaper bag across his apposing shoulder.

Mira gave a knowing smile and chuckle, "don't worry I'm sure Lucy when come by sooner or later. Master Makrov really did us a huge favor this time getting the council to help pay for getting the repairs done on the guild. So she shouldn't have to worry about doing any work." She tickled Abiri's feet and cooed at the baby who kicked at the bar maids hands.

Gazille tsked. "Council better fucking pay up is all I got to say. After all that trouble and bullshit they keep putting us through." Gazille said. "We did them a big favor taking out Ivan." He growled. Then kissed Levi on the back of the head. Levi chuckled at him. As Mira walked in front of him and held at her arms. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gazille aren't you going to let me see Azan?" Mira said with a seemly cheerful smile. Though Gazille knew behind it was the meaning of let me see him or I'll break your arm in 3 places. He growled but carefully presented his son to her. But didn't hand him over. Mira proceeded to rub the babies belly in Gazille's arm.

"Who all has been by so far?" levy asked sitting down on one of the many stacked and lined up crates.

"Not too many, just Elfman, Fried and his friends." Mira stated. "Though I'm surprised to see you two without Lily."

"Why?" Gazille gruffed.

"Well when you were gone, Lily hardly ever left Levi's side and if he did, he made sure Lucy or Bisca was with her while he was gone." Mira stated with a smile. "He's a very good friend for you Gazille."

Gazille tsked again before adding quietly. "Yeah, I owe him big."

"Lily went with Wendy to check on Happy and Charlie at the vet. She gets to go home today."

"Oh that's great news." Mira said beaming a smile at the three guild mates walking up to join them.

"Lu-chan there you are! I was a little worried I hadn't seen you since you left the hospital." Levi said beaming a bright smile at her friend which quickly turned to a look of worry.

"Yo blondey, why are you walking funny?" Gazille asked sarcastically as she walked up with Juvia and grey behind her.

Lucy surprisingly marched straight up to him with fire burning in her brown eyes. "YOU!" she barked out loudly and menacingly.

"Hey, hey! I got the baby Lucy! Let go!" he said darkly. But his eyes hinted at his worry. Juvia quickly walked up and lifted baby Azan out his father sling. And moved closer to Levi. A look of worry and regret on her face. "You sell me out Juvia?"

"No Gazille. Natsu did." She said matter of factly.

"You wanna know why I'm walking funny Gazille! Why! Two weeks! Two weeks I haven't been allowed to leave my apartment! Barely even my fucking bed!" Lucy shrieked yanking Gazille's face down lower to hers.

Grey nearly choked on his own breathe. "What? You and flame head have been…" he quickly shut up when Lucy gave him a glare to rival even Ezra's.

"Oh Lucy that sounds wonderfully rom…" Mira started to chime in with a happy smile.

"Oh don't even try to sound innocent over there Mira!" Lucy shouted pointing an accusing finger at the bar maid. "I know you were the one leaving all those weird foods at my door for Natsu to try and feed me! Aphrodisiacs and stuff to help me get pregnant! Bad enough he threw away all my birth control pills!" Mira gave a nervous chuckle as she tensed at the dark aura Lucy was putting off. "The only reason I escaped today is because he finally couldn't get it up anymore and went to go get a pregnancy test!" she yanked on Gazille's collar again.

He tried to keep up a tough guy face like he didn't care and wasn't worried at all, but he was actually a little shocked that she had the guts to threaten him like that for one, and two he actually felt bad. "My bad." Is all he could get out.

"YOUR BAD? YOUR BAD?" Lucy shrieked.

"Take it easy Lu-chan. Please don't kill the father of my children." Levi tried to comfort her friend from the safety of a few feet away.

"Well how's it my fault anyway?" Gazille barked out defensively. "I wouldn't have thought that idiot would be an animal in bed like that." Then his eyes glazed over a little bit and he got a wicked grin across his face. "Maybe we should try that some time Levi."

"I don't think so Gazille." Levi said shaking her head. But she noticed grey had a glazed over look in his eyes too, and a small crook at the edge of his mouth.

"You are all idiots!" Lucy yelled out. "If I had the energy left I'd have Loki kick your ass Gazille!" but she let go of his collar and plopped down on a crate next to Levi exhausted. She let out a low whine.

Gazille slowly stood back up to his full height as he watched his mate pat Lucy on the back the best she could with her cast. "There, there Lu-chan. Just think of it in a good light. At least Natsu loves you enough that he wants to start a family right?" Gazille caught grey walking over to stand besides Juvia as she played with Azan.

"I know, I know. But still I wish just once he'd do something in the right order. For heaven's sake he still hasn't asked to move in with me yet. Or me to move in with him." Lucy whined out. But she sat up enough to look at the baby in Levi's sling. "I mean yeah I wouldn't mind having kids. Especially now that you already have them Levi, because our kids have to be raised together for sure."

"To be best friends right?" Levi said giggling.

"My kids aren't going to be friends with flame heads brats." Gazille said gruffly with his arms crossed.

"Oh yes they will Gazille." All four girls said in unison glaring daggers at the metal dragon slayer. He tried to keep up his own glare before he caught Levi's lips moving and then turned away huffing.

"whatever." His one word reply.

"Why don't you ask him to move in with you?" grey said shrugging. "Natsu's clueless anyway. So just take the initiative."

"Because I want HIM TO." Lucy emphasized. "And I don't want him just to move in with me. If he's ready to start a family with me, it'd be nice if you know he'd ask me to marry him first at least." She huffed and pouted.

Gazille gave her a look of are you stupid. "You guys are already mated. It's the same thing."

"No it is not Gazille!" Lucy barked at him. "I'm not a dragon slayer. I'm a normal girl, and I want a normal formal request to be a wife!" grey snickered when she said she was normal. But Mira elbowed him.

"Seriously, he being mated to you is way binding and special than a human ceremony. Ours is at least permanent." Gazille stated matter of factly, but he couldn't help but notice the sad smile on his book worm's face.

"Gazille it's not the same." Mira tried to add in helpfully.

"I want him to call me his wife before we have kids. Not just his girlfriend or his mate." Lucy groaned out. "You wouldn't understand. A wedding is special for girls. It's like the one thing that is held out in front of us at a young age as the ultimate goal and prize. To have that special day where everyone we know looks at us, and treats us special and we get to be the only one that matters and look gorgeous in that beautiful white gown." Lucy balled up her hands and scrunched up her face. "And I want that damnit! Before I have a big fat belly to mess up the look of the dress."

"There, there Lucy." Mira and Levi said patting the girl on the back.

"Speak of the devil." Grey said looking past Gazille. Sure enough rushing up to the group was Natsu with, if possible, a brighter and bigger smile than usual.

"Hey Luce! I got the test things! Come on, let's go see if you are gonna have a baby." Natsu said before even reaching Lucy with the bag of items. She groaned.

"Hey flame brain, those things won't work yet. You have to wait two months." Grey said from his place besides Juvia.

"They won't?" Natsu said digging in the bag and pulling out a box. Mira moved to him and pointed on the box where it was in the directions. "oh." He said slightly defeated. "Well I guess we can just keep trying and check in two months right Luce?" he beamed a smile at her.

"Hey, hot head ask bunny girl if you can move in with her." Gazille said starting to dig inside the diaper bag off his arm.

"Gazille!" everyone but Natsu shouted.

"Huh? Why?" he asked confused.

"Blondey's upset you haven't asked to live with her but you're her mate. So fix it moron. So she stops whining." Gazille said pulling out a bottle and handing it to Juvia. "He'll start crying after Abiri does."

"Juvia can feed Azan?" Juvia said with stars in her eyes.

"Well yeah, you're holding him."

"Is it that time already?" Levi asked holding her cast hand out to Gazille as he pulled out a security blanket. He nodded as he moved to drape it over Abiri and Levi's head.

"Are you guys trying to put them on schedule?" Mira asked.

"nope." Gazille stated bluntly trying to help Levi adjust their daughter and her top so she can nurse. "They eat when they are hungry. Abiri is just always hungry at the same times. Azan hears her and knows she's getting fed. So then he wants to be fed." Gazille gave a cocky proud grin. "But he eats other times too. He eats a lot."

"In three… two… one…" Levi said with a giggle and right on cue Abiri started crying. While Levi was still trying to get adjusted. Followed by Azan crying. Juvia carefully started to feed him with the bottle. "They take turns breast feeding." Levi added with a smile as she popped her head out from under the blanket and Gazille tucked it over his daughter.

"Now flame head, ask bunny girl." He stated crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Why?" Natsu asked again seemly confused. He looked at Lucy as she stared at him with eyes begging him to use his head for once. "You always tell me and happy to leave when we come over. I didn't think you wanted us to move in with you." He stated bluntly crossing his arms in front Lucy.

"What? You guys always just barge in. I didn't know you wanted to move in with me?" Lucy said exasperated and shocked.

"Well I thought you'd figure that out weirdo." He said poking her in the head. Lucy raised her hands like she was going to strangle him but stopped at Gazille's scoff at them. "So ok, Luce, can me and happy move in with you?" he asked smiling at his mate. Lucy just gave an exhausted nod. And Natsu replied with his trade mark grin. "Cool, now let's go back and try to make babies some more." All the color drained from Lucy's face and a combination of shock and horror contorted it.

"Natsu, I think maybe you should give Lucy a break for a while." Mira said gently.

Natsu pouted. "But I want us to have babies soooooonnnn." He whined. "Plus making them is lots of fun." He gave a sly grin. Nudging Gazille with his elbow.

"Flame brain, I only got to do it once before this shit happened. So quit bragging before I shove my fist down your throat." Grey coughed. Levi blushed but tried to hide it by sticking her head under the blanket to check on her daughter.

Azan started crying again. "Gazille Azan's bottle is empty." Juvia stated handing the bottle back to Gazille.

"Here's the next one." Gazille said handed grey the bottle as he moved stuff around in the baby bag to put the empty one away.

"He eats two?" grey asked. Instead of giving the bottle to Juvia he leaned over her and held the bottle to Azan's mouth while she held him.

"He takes after his father a lot there." Levi said with a giggle. "Abiri's done I think." Gazille started to help Levi fix her top under the blanket.

"Lucy you don't want to go have some more sex?" Natsu asked crouching in front of her. "You really don't want to make a baby?"

"Natsu it's not that. I'm just sore. It was to much of a good thing." She said giving him a humorous smile. He giggled in return. "I'm ok with us trying to have a child. Just take it easy. It doesn't have to be right now. It's not a race or anything."

"And if it was we already won." Gazille interjected with an evil chuckle. "And you lost."

"Gazille stop that." Levi said wagging a finger in his face. Natsu was still growling at Gazille though from in front of Lucy.

Lucy thought she'd change the subject from everyone's sex life with a question she had been thinking of asking on her way to see levy. "So I was wondering if you guys picked the god parents yet." Lucy stated nonchalantly. She watched both Natsu and Mira Jane turned to look at the parents. Gazille was folding up the blanket now that Levi was decent again.

"Well, um we did discuss that Lu-chan." Levi said quietly a little nervous to be telling her dear friend the answer though.

"Well?" Mira and Lucy pried.

"Back off both of you." Gazille growled. "Juvia's the godmother. You two weren't even in the running."

"What?" Lucy, Mira and Juvia all said in unison.

"Juvia, you picked Juvia to be their godmother." Juvia asked shock in her voice and blush on her cheeks.

"Damn right, you are the only girl here sane enough. And the only girl I'd trust if something happened to us." Gazille said frankly.

"Juvia, Juvia is honored." She stated placing a hand to her chest.

"Grey you're the godfather." Levi added with a smile.

"What?" Natsu yelled out. Gazille growled as he watched his daughter jerk at Natsu's loud outburst. "Ice head gets to be the godfather over me? No way is he better than me."

"Natsu it's not like that. We just thought that the godparents should you know be a couple. And Gazille really wanted Juvia to be the godmother." Levi tried to calm him.

"And even if we wouldn't have picked grey cause of that. Lily would've gotten the title. No way I'd ever let you raise my kids flame brain!" Gazille growled. "Now keep your voice down, you're scary my little girl." He grabbed Grey's arm. "Don't you even start shit? You two aren't making my kids scream over your fighting."

Mira gave the group a cheerful yet creepy smile. "Juvia and grey would make good parents too." Levi gave a smile and a nod in agreement.

"Juvia hopes that one day that she can have her own family too." Juvia said blushing handing Azan over to his father who quickly scooped up his son and gave him a kiss on the head. Mira caught the small tug at the edge of Grey's mouth as he glanced at Juvia from the corner of his eye as she spoke.

Suddenly Natsu and Gazille both coughed and covered their noses. "EW yuck Gazille." Natsu said sticking out his tongue.

"Not me idiot!" Gazille barked.

"Oooh Azan made another stinky huh?" Levi asked looking at Gazille regrettably. Grey and Natsu backed away about 3 steps from the iron dragon slayer and the very annoyed and disgusted look on his face.


	18. lost the game

Gazille x Levi 17

"Lucy, I can never forgive you." Natsu said beating his head on the bars counter. "We just totally lost." He whined before Lucy smacked him upside the head.

"this wasn't a contest Natsu!" she yelled at him. "be happy for Gray and Juvia."

"Natsu how unmanly of you to blame Lucy for your lack of ability to impregnate her." Elfman stated from his place leaning against the bar.

"Juvia I'm very happy for you." Lucy said giving the water mage a hug.

"Juvia is also very happy." She said with a blush.

"So what is everyone getting knocked up?" Cana asked leaning over her barrel.

"That's because my kids are so cute." Gazille said crossing his arms and smiling smugly.

"Pft only cause you are lucky they take after their mother." Cana added before returning to her drinking.

"Gazille be nice." Levi stated before he could retort at the card mage. "Juvia I'm sure you will have pretty babies too." Levi stated to the water mage as she bounced her two children on her knees. Reedus sat close by sketching out the happy mother and her children.

"pft gray's the dad, it's so screwed." Natsu said with a chuckle. Lucy smacked him again.

"did the doctor give you a due date Juvia?" Mira asked from behind the bar, obviously giddy with excitement.

"Yes, the baby will be born around the 14th. 7 months from now." She stated with a smile.

"I really hope it's a girl." Gray said smiling. Placing a gentle hand on Juvia's tummy.

"You would you wussy." Natsu said laughing, Lucy once again responded with a smack upside the head.

"It's unmanly for you to laugh at gray's wishes for a daughter Natsu." Elfman added in for good measure.

"Juvia is happy either way. The thought of Juvia making another life with gray is all that is important to Juvia." She said with a blush, placing her hand over his.

"I'm really happy for you guys too." Levi said as Gazille took a seat on the floor in front of her to play peek-a-boo with their children.

"Thanks Levi." Juvia stated at her friends.

"Lucy we have to try harder now." Natsu whined again. "We are going to be so far behind if we don't make a baby soon."

"Natsu you shouldn't be rushing something like this." Levi scolded.

"oh no he should." Mira interjected. Gazille rolled his eyes with a growl.

"But I want one too!" Natsu whined, making grabbing hands at Abiri and azan. "It's not fair."

"This seems oddly familiar." Mira stated to the group.

"Juvia feels the same way." She stated placing a a finger to her lips in deep thought.

"Yeah I'm getting that deja-vu feeling too." Gray added.

"Oh my god!" Lucy yelled out with an accusing finger pointed at Natsu. "he's acting like Gazille before he got lily!"

Gazille and Natsu stared opened mouthed at her as the rest of the group yelled out oh my god you are right!" except Cana she nearly spitted out her drink.

"Luce, don't compare me to scrap for brains!"

"I didn't act like that at all! And stop comparing my kids to the cats!" Gazille barked out with a menacing growl. Abiri responded to her dad's loud voice with crying as azan hiccupped. Gazille's anger quickly melted to guilt as he picked up his daughter and took to his feet rocking her. "Sorry, sorry, sshhh." He said trying to soothe her tears. Levi smiled at him.

Levi got up and handed azan to Natsu who gave her a huge grin in gratitude. Lucy mouthed a thank you to her.

"You'll have a beautiful child of your own soon enough Natsu.." Levi said as she watched Natsu happily bounce her son on his knee. Gazille glared at him but continued to soothe his daughter.

"We don't need anymore hot heads anyway." Gazille stated huffing.

"Be nice Gazille. It's alright." Levi said sliding up next to her man and placing a gentle hand to his back.

Lucy gave a merry smirk to Levi and Mira. "So, I say we ditch the boys with the kids and we ladies go out shopping for Juvia some baby gear." Lucy stated hoping up from her seat and taking Juvia and Levi's hands.

"But Lucy, Juvia doesn't even know a gender yet." She protested as Mira came up behind her and pushed against her back with a firm hand.

"Doesn't mean we can't window shop." Mira added with a smirk.

"Gazille?" Levi called back to make sure he was alright with this.

"Go have fun squirt." Gazille called out to her. "I can handle this."

"Real mean know how to take care of their offspring." Elfman stated firmly with a nod.

"50 jewels says Natsu finds a way to screw it up." Gray stated.

"I'll get in on that." Cana said pulling 50 jewels from her pocket.

"I'm right here you guys!"


End file.
